Inu Yasha's sister
by the great anime goddess
Summary: This is my first Inu Yasha fanfic and I suck at summaries but what if Inu Yasha had a sister and what if she joined uo with the group? Chappy 11 up now
1. Default Chapter

Me: Hello everyone yes it is me TGAG. I wanted to write something other then YGO fanfics. 

Inu Yasha: *all tied up* Why am I here? 

Me: Cuz I want you here, anyways back to what I was saying— 

Inu Yasha: Why am I tied up? 

Me: *starting to get mad.* So you don't run away 

Inu Yasha: Feh. 

Me: Ok anyways this is my first Inu Yasha fanfics so bare with me I've only seen episode 3, 6, 7, 8, 9 & 10. 

Inu Yasha: You gunna untie me soon? 

Me: *evil grin* Nope. 

Inu Yasha: Feh. 

Me: Oh I don't own Inu Yasha even though I **REALLY** want to. 

************************************************************************ 

_There is that scent again. _ A figure thought as they jumped from tree to tree following the scent that had been driving them crazy for the last few days. Meanwhile over at the village where the scent was coming from a miko sensed the approaching figure.   
_Good everyone is gone and hopefully everything will be ready before they get back. _ She thought as she finished getting ready. A few moments later a pair of bare feet silently hit the ground. She caught the scent that brought them there and it seemed to be coming from a hut beside them. With a quick walk the figure entered the hut. The door slammed shut behind them. A soft growl came from the figure as they tried to open the door. The miko stepped out from the shadows. "You know you can't get out so you might as well sit down Yasha (A/N Ok I couldn't think of a name so I used Yasha from Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha: *mumbles* lazy. Me: *chooses to ignore him*)." The miko said. "Feh. What do you want Kaede-baba?" Yasha asked as she sat down on the floor and crossed her arms.   
_Yes those two are defiantly related. _ Kaede thought. "I want for you to meet someone." Just then Kaede sensed the others returning but because of the spell she had placed on the hut Yasha couldn't smell, hear or sense them. Kaede stepped outside leaving Yasha sitting on the floor alone.   
_Feh what's Kaede-baba up to? _ She wondered. 

"You came be so immature sometimes." A girl screamed. Her black (A/N Ok in the episodes I've seen her hair looks black and so do her eyes.) hair a mess. Angry flashed in her eyes.   
"I'm never immature." A slivery-white haired Hanyou hollered back. The girl stomped off ahead. "Kagome wait." He yelled and went after her but someone stopped him.   
"Let her blow off some steam Inu Yasha." Miroku said. By then the group was in sight of Kaede's hut. Shippo saw Kaede from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. A few minutes later the group was in front of the hut but Kaede wouldn't let them enter.   
"Feh what do you want Kaede-baba?" Inu Yasha asked.   
"There is someone inside I want you to meet but because of a spell I place on it she doesn't know we're here." Kaede said and pointed to a window. The group went over and looked through the window and Inu Yasha nearly fell over. Sitting in the middle of the room was a girl. They couldn't see her face because she wasn't facing them but what they did see was waist length slivery-white hair and a pair of dog ears adorned her head that were twitching in annoyance.   
"Shall we go meet her?" Kaede asked. Everyone nodded mutely. "Wait here till I motion for you." She said and entered the hut.   
"Can I leave now Kaede-baba?" Yasha asked impatiently, not turning around. Her ears had picked up on Kaede's footsteps. Outside Kagome leaned over to Inu Yasha.   
"She sounds like you Inu Yasha." She whispered.   
"Feh."   
"No you can't leave yet." Kaede said and motioned for the people outside to come in. Kagome entered first with Shippo and Inu Yasha brought up the rear. Yasha now sensed Inu Yasha and she recognized the scent as the same one that was driving her crazy because she couldn't tell who it was. She stood and turned around. Everyone gasped. The girl in front of them looked a lot like Inu Yasha. She had the same golden eyes, slivery-white hair, dog-like ears, even the red kimono was the same. The only two differences were she was a girl and she was about 2 inches shorter then Inu Yasha.   
"If it wasn't for the height difference and the gender thing I'd swear Inu Yasha was staring in a mirror." Miroku gasped.   
"Feh. Now tell me Kaede-baba why did you lock me in here?" Yasha asked getting even more impatient. She started cracking her fingers. (A/N: you know that thing they do before they fight and it always sounds gross.).   
"Inu Yasha I want you to meet your sister Yasha." Kaede said. Everyone was shocked.   
"Sister?" Inu Yasha asked shocked. _ This girl can't be my sister. _   
"Yes Inu Yasha this is your sister." Kaede said. Yasha was sitting on the ground again with her arms crossed in front of her looking bored. Kagome snickered. Yasha's golden eyes were instantly glued to her.   
"And what is so funny?" She hissed. Kagome gulped. Now she knew that when Inu Yasha got out of line she could always 'sit' him but she didn't know what Yasha would do if she got mad or how she could protect herself.   
"Now Yasha be nice because you'll be spending more time with them" Kaede said. Yasha turned her eyes away from Kagome and stared at Kaede.   
"What do you mean by that?" She hissed again her eyes darkening. Kaede took a deep breath. _ Don't get her mad _.   
"Well you know about the Shinkon no Tama right?" She asked. The female Hanyou nodded. "And I know that you probably want to use it to become a full demon but the jewel is in shards that need to be collected." She said.   
"So what does that got to do with me?" Yasha asked as she flex her fingers. Inu Yasha smirked a little. _ She does remind me of me_ he thought.   
"Feh she can join us if she wants." He stated. Everyone started at him.   
"Have you gone insane?" Shippo asked. Inu Yasha just widen his smirk.   
"No I haven't but if she really is my sister then we could use her help." He answered while leaning against a wall. Kagome sat down beside him and drifted off to sleep since it was nighttime. Miroku and Sango (A/N Sorry if their characters aren't right but I haven't seen any episodes with them yet) soon followed. Sango made sure not be anywhere near Miroku. Shippo curled up near Kagome. Yasha stood up and headed outside.   
"Any where are you going?" He asked.   
"I don't sleep on the ground. I prefer a tree." She answered flatly and left. Once outside she leaped into the nearest tree. After settling against the trunk she let her thoughts roam free. _ What if Kaede-baba is right? What if he really is my brother? _ Soon she too had drifted off to sleep. 

************************************************************************ 

Me: Ok how was that for a first chapter? Did it suck? Inu Yasha: Read and review. Me: yes please. Oh and any flames will be used to roast marshmallows. 


	2. At Kagome's

Me: *pokes Inu Yasha* Say it. 

Inu Yasha: Fine she doesn't own Inu Yasha. Happy? 

Me: *hugs Inu Yasha* Very much and thanks to the peoples who reviewed. Oh because I suck at coming up with names feel free to think of a better name for Yasha. If I find one I like I'll use it and give the person full credit for it. 

************************************************************************ 

Yasha was the first one up the next morning. She was just about to fall back asleep when she heard a muffled noise coming from the hut. Her right ear rotated slightly so she could hear better. Kagome exited the hut at that moment and headed off into the forest. _ Where is she going? _ Yasha wondered and decided to follow. Kagome kept going until she came to the hot springs that she and Sango used to wash up sometimes. _ So that is where she was going. _ satisfied Yasha headed back to her tree.   
"And where were you?" A voice asked.   
"I saw that human mate of yours go off into the forest so I followed." Yasha smirked. Inu Yasha blushed slightly.   
"She's not my mate." He said quickly. Just then Sango came outside.   
"Do either of you know where Kagome went?" She asked. Yasha's gaze shifter from her brother to Sango, who backed up slightly.   
"It looks like your friends are scared of me Inu Yasha." She said flatly. She was use to being treated like this and she really didn't care anymore. "And if you talking about that girl with black hair yeah I saw her. She's at the hot springs." Sango took off towards the hot springs.   
"Arigatou (thank you) Yasha." She called out behind her. Yasha spun around quickly. No one had ever thanked her before. Miroku and Shippo left the hut and sat under a tree not to far off. Kaede motioned to Inu Yasha.   
"Stay here." He told Yasha.   
"Feh like I have anywhere else to go." She answered and jumped back into her tree. Inu Yasha went to see what Kaede wanted.   
"What do you want Kaede-baba?" he asked. _ Why can't she leave me alone _   
"I want to tell you the real reason why I want Yasha to be around you guys. You know better then anyone else what it is like being rejected by both humans and youkai." She started.   
"So?"   
"Well Yasha experienced the same rejection but more harshly. She doesn't seem to care anymore and I'm afraid that is she doesn't find people who will accept her from what she is, she might do something drastic like take her own life." Kaede finished. Inu Yasha looked outside and his gaze fell upon a certain dozing hanyou. She looked at peace and almost child-like. The total opposite of when she was awake.   
"Fine I'll tell the others what you told me." He said as he left. What he saw happening outside caused him to smirk. Shippo, who had gotten bored, was slowly creeping up on Yasha. _ Well if she is anything like me then….._   
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo cried as he fell towards the ground. Thankfully Kagome was coming back from the hot springs, and she was able to catch him before he hit the ground.   
"What happened Shippo?" She asked as she hugged him close.   
"She pushed me outta the tree." He cried. Kagome looked up and met the golden gaze of a very mad Yasha. Her ears were flat against her head and her claws were leaving long gashes in the tree branches as she flexed her fingers.   
"You know Yasha that wasn't very nice." Kagome said softly.   
"Then tell that deformed squirrel to never touch me again." She hissed. Shippo trembled slightly in Kagome's arms.   
"I'm a kitsune (Is that right?) not a deformed squirrel." He mumbled. Kagome looked down at Shippo.   
"Did you touch her Shippo?" She asked in the same soft voice. Shippo shock his head no. Inu Yasha decided to step in at that moment.   
"Yes you did because I saw you." He replied. Yasha blink in confusion.   
_ No one has ever stood up for me. _   
"Shippo I'm going to ask you again did you touch Yasha?" Kagome asked. Shippo started to fidget in Kagome's arms.   
"Well…….ummm….you see…..maybe……." Shippo muttered.   
"Well than Shippo you shouldn't bug people. Oh by the way I have to go home because I have a test tomorrow." She said as she placed Shippo on the ground. Yasha landed lightly on the ground. Her bare feet making no noise.   
"What's a 'test'?" She asked in an almost child-like manner. Everyone turned and stared at her. "Feh I just asked a question." She said in her normal arrogant voice. Inu Yasha leaned against tree his sister was just in and crossed his arms.   
"A 'test' is something that keeps her from finding all the shards." He grunted. Kagome started walk pass him.   
"Then you'll be glad to know that this is my last test for a whole month. Then I can WHAO!" She cried as Inu Yasha picked her up.   
"Why didn't you saw so." He said as he sped off towards the well. Yasha sighed and took off after them. Sango, Miroku and Shippo followed but at a slower pace. Once at the well Inu Yasha placed Kagome on the ground then he sat on the ground and crossed his arms, waiting for the others to show up. Yasha came into the clearing a few seconds later. _ What's so great about a well? _ She thought. The others showed a few minutes later. Shippo gave Kagome a hug.   
"Come back soon." He said.   
"I will." She promised. Sango and Miroku also gave her a hug and Miroku ended up with a lump on his head.   
"Pervert." Sango cried and soon another lumped formed on his head. Kagome sat on the edge of the well.   
"Why don't you come with me Inu Yasha? Sota has been bugging me for ages to bring you back for a visit." She said. Inu Yasha's ears flattened against his head. The last time he was at Kagome's her mom wouldn't leave his ears alone. Kagome saw this and chuckled slightly. "Don't worry I'll make sure that mom doesn't touch your ears." She said. Inu Yasha sat down beside her.   
"Fine I'll go." He said. Kagome then jumped into the well followed by Inu Yasha. There was a flash and they were gone. Yasha went over to the well and looked in.   
_ Where'd they go? I can still smell them but I can't see them _ She wondered.   
"Do you think that because Yasha is Inu Yasha's sister that she can go through the well?" Miroku asked softly. Sango looked confused so he told her what Kaede told Inu Yasha. He just happened to eavesdrop on their conversation.   
"Probably." Sango answered "Why? Oh I get it now." Miroku smiled slightly.   
"Oi (hey) Shippo can you do us a favor?" He asked. Shippo looked confused so Miroku explain his plain again.   
"Ok I'll help you out." Shippo said and quietly crept up on Yasha who was still leaning over the edge of the well. Once he was in range he turned himself into a giant ball and hit her in the back of the head. She was thrown off balance and fell into the well.   
_ I hope this works or we're all dead. _ He thought as he changed back. There was a flash of light and when Shippo looked over the edge and Yasha wasn't there. "It worked!" He yelled. Sango and Miroku came over to the well.   
"Good now who do we keep them there for awhile." Sango asked. Just then Kaede showed up.   
"Where is Kagome?" She asked.   
"She went home for one of those 'test' things and Inu Yasha went with her." Shippo said.   
"I see but then where is Yasha?" She asked and Miroku explained their plan to her. "Ah I can help you there." She said and she placed a strip of paper over the well. "That will seal the well for two weeks and I hope you three know what your doing." 

AS Yasha climbed out of the well she noticed that she was where she started. Once her feet where on the well house floor she took in her surroundings. Her ears heard sounds that she'd never heard before and her nose was taking in all the different smells. She turned back towards the well. She sat down and crossed her arms and stared at the well.   
_ I can smell Inu Yasha and That human's scents around here but there is also a bunch of other ones. Plus I can still smell that deformed squirrel's scent along with those two other human's. Oh yeah I must kill that thing when I get back. _ Sometime during her thoughts Sota come into the well house to get Kagome's bag but because Yasha was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice him. He was staring at Yasha's back.   
_ Hey they look like Inu Yasha but I'm sure he is inside with Kagome. _ He thought finally he decided to call for Kagome. "KAGOME THERE IS SOMEONE IN THE WELL HOUSE!" HE hollered. Yasha's ears flattened at the sudden noise and she turned around and came face to face with Sota. She quickly stood up. Kagome came running in.   
"What is it Sota….Oh." She said as she saw Yasha. Sota was trying to grab her ears by jumping on her.   
"Get off!" She hissed and stepped backwards. She tripped over the edge of the well on fell in. Kagome looked over the edge and saw Yasha's crumpled form at the bottom. "Sota go back in side." She said and jumped in after her and there was no flash.   
_ WHAT! The well isn't working? The last time something like this happened I was stuck here for two weeks with…….those three are so dead when this spell wears off._ She thought. Yasha moaned beside her and tried to get up. "Can you get up?" Kagome asked.   
"Feh I'm fine." She said. Kagome climbed out of the well and looked down at Yasha who was slowly climbing to her feet. But a sharp pain in her right leg sent her back to the ground. Inu Yasha had come out to see what was keeping Kagome and saw her about to climb back down the well.   
"And what are you doing?" He asked. Kagome climbed back out.   
"I think Shippo, Sango and Miroku messed with the well again and well just take a look." She said and Inu Yasha looked over the edge and saw Yasha sitting at the bottom wincing in pain.   
"What happened to her?" He asked, concern for his sister showing through.   
"Well Sota was trying to touch her ears so she step backwards and fell down the well and I think she hurt her ankle." Kagome told him.   
"Can you get up?" He called down to Yasha.   
"Feh I'm fine." She said and went to get up again. Inu Yasha sighed and jumped down and picked her up and jumped back out. He followed Kagome back to the house still carrying his sister.   
"Place her on the couch while I got get the first aid kit from the kitchen. (I don't know if they keep a first aid in the kitchen but I do)." She said and Inu Yasha gently placed Yasha on the couch. Kagome came back a few moments later with the kit and a bowl of warm soapy water. She sat on the floor in front of Yasha and gently took her foot in her hands. Yasha winced at the pressure but said nothing. Inu Yasha looked on as Kagome washed Yasha's foot and ankle with the water then wrapped it in a tenser bandage. Now the pain was too much and Yasha yelled out.   
"DAMN THAT HURTS!" She cried. Kagome's mother came in.   
"What's the matter Kagome and who is this?" She asked eyeing Yasha's ears.   
"Nothing is the matter mom and this is Inu Yasha's younger sister Yasha. Why don't you go start supper?" Kagome said as she continued wrapping Yasha's ankle.   
"Ok Kagome dear." She said and left to the kitchen. Kagome looked up at Yasha.   
"There all done. Can you stand on it now?" She asked. Yasha stood up and gingerly place her weight on her right leg. She was still in pain but not as much.   
"Feh its fine." She said.   
"Good I'm glad. Now if you will excuse me I need to go finish supper." Kagome smile and started to leave the room.   
"Why did you help me?"   
Kagome stop dead in her tracks. "I helped you because you were hurt and in pain and I wanted to make you feel better." She answered. Yasha walk by her with a slight limp.   
"Well anyways arigatou." Yasha said and left to go outside.   
"You're welcome." Kagome said to no one and headed to the kitchen. Inu Yasha sat on the floor in the living room and thought about what just happened.   
_ Maybe there is hope for her. _ he thought. 

Outside Yasha headed for the tallest tree in the yard. After jumping into it's highest branches she settled against the trunk and stretched out with her hands behind her head. She looked at her wrapped up foot. _ "I helped you because you were hurt and in pain and I wanted to make you feel better." _ Kagome's words echoed through her head. _ But why would she help me? Any normal person would of taken advantage of my injury, but not her she wanted to……help me. _ as she pondered this she closed her eyes but keep her ears alert. 

In the kitchen Kagome looked out the window and saw Yasha in the tree. _ "Why did you help me?" _ Kagome thought about what Yasha had asked her. _ Why wouldn't I help. I know that back in her time any human or youkai would of taken advantage of her injury to kill her off but I'm going to show her that not all humans are like that and maybe we can become friends. _ She thought as she finished cooking the ramen. "Oi Sota wanna go tell Inu Yasha that supper is ready." She called out to her brother.   
"No need to tell me my nose already did." A voice said. Kagome turned around to find Inu Yasha already sitting at the table.   
"Fine then Sota can you go get Yasha? She's in a tree in the yard." Kagome asked and threw a sponge at Inu Yasha.   
"Ok sis." Sota said and ran out the door. It took him a bit to find the tree that Yasha was in. But her finally saw a flash of red as Yasha stretched her arms.   
"There you are. Kagome told me to tell you that supper is ready." He called up to her. Yasha jumped from her branch and land lightly beside him. A slight look of pain crossed her face as she landed painfully on her ankle but didn't say anything.   
"Feh I'm coming." She said and followed Sota to the kitchen.   
"Good Sota found you. Why don't you si….have a seat beside me." Kagome said. She almost said 'sit' but she caught herself. Yasha gave her a funny look but sat down and Kagome place a bowl of ramen in front of her. At first she sniffed the noodles and they didn't smell like poison so she ate some and a rare smile lit up her face. They were good. Yasha then did a good imitation of her brother and inhaled her noodles.   
_ Good thing I made lots. _ Kagome thought as she refilled both hanyou's bowls. Finally they were full.   
"Ok I have to do the dishes now." She said and started to fill the sink with water. Inu Yasha decided to help out to make things go faster but Yasha just stood and watched. Things went ok until Kagome left to get the bowl of water from the living room that is when Yasha decided to see how taps worked. Kagome came back to find Inu Yasha and Yasha soaked in water. Yasha didn't look to happy about it either. Kagome giggled slightly and both turned and looked at her. Yasha went to take a step forwards but ended up slipping on the wet floor and she would of hit the floor if Inu Yasha hadn't decided to catch her. He helped her to her feet.   
"Ok you two no more playing in the water but now you need a bath." Kagome giggled. Inu Yasha started to blush and stared at the floor. A soft growl came from Yasha. "Ok Inu Yasha you can use the bathroom down here (Ok I don't know if Kagome has two bathrooms but I'm gunna say she does) and Yasha you can come with me and I'll show you where the one is upstairs." Kagome said and pushed Yasha out of the kitchen. Inu Yasha headed off to the other bathroom but Kagome ran back in and handed him a red tracksuit.   
"Here I got his for you. After your done put this on." Kagome said and left. 

Upstairs Kagome explained to Yasha how to work the taps.   
"Ok here is some shampoo to wash your hair with." Kagome said and pushed a bottle into Yasha's hands. "Oh by the way put that on when your done." Kagome said and pointed to some clothes on the counter before she left and closed the door behind her. Yasha went over to the tub and looked at the knobs. _ Ok that human said that the red one is the hot water and the blue one is the cold water. So lets have a hot bath. _ She thought and turned the red knob. Just then there was a knock at the door. Yasha didn't open the door.   
"What?!" She hollered.   
"Don't forget to take the tensor bandage off your foot." Kagome yelled back.   
"Feh." Yasha said. She remembered what her mom use to do when she just to boiled water but didn't want it to warm, so Yasha stuck her hand under the facet and found the water to be just the right temperature. As the tub filled she sat on the floor and unwrapped her ankle. She then took of the rest of her outfit and left it on the floor. Then she remember what Kagome had told her and she turned off the water. She sat on the edge of the tub for a bit before she got in. The warm water felt nice after taking baths in cold lakes and rivers. She then got her hair wet, shaking her head when she got water in her ears. She picked up the bottle Kagome left her. _ Shampoo?? I wonder what it is but that human said to wash my hair with so…_ She thought as she opened the bottle. A nice scent of lavender filled the room. _ That smells nice. _ She thought as she poured some into her hands then rubbed it in her hair. After she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair she washed herself with the soap that Kagome had given her to use. After being in the tub for almost ½ an hour Yasha got out and the water in the tub was dark from all the dirt and dried blood that had come off of her. She dried herself with the towel Kagome had left and stared at the clothes. It was a pair of pajamas. They were light blue with a pattern of cats on them. The top was a button down with a pocket on the left. (Inu Yasha: Why are you describing your pajamas? Me: Because…because I wanna.)_ She wants me two wear this? _ She thought. She looked at her soaked kimono. _ I guess I'm going to have to. _ She pulled on the pajamas just then there was another knock on the door.   
"Are you yet Yasha?" Kagome's voice asked.   
"Yeah I'm done." Yasha answered. Kagome opened the door and found Yasha sitting on the toilet. Her hair seemed more whiter after being washed and it was plastered against her head showing her ears more. Kagome looked at the tub and saw how dirty it was and she pulled the plug. Then she kneeled in front of Yasha and picked up the tensor bandage and rewrapped Yasha's ankle. Then she picked a towel and blow dryer and lead Yasha to her room. She sat Yasha down in front of her vanity (I don't know if she has one but yeah).   
"I'm just going to dry your hair." Kagome said just then the phone rang. "Moshi, moshi (Hello? (Answering the phone))" She asked.   
"Hey Kagome you didn't forget about our study group?" Ayumi (By the way I haven't seen any episodes with them in it) asked. Kagome dropped the phone. She had forgotten about that. Last time Kagome came back and found out about the test she asked Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri if they wanted to get together and study over night then go to school together the next day.   
"No I didn't." She lied. She cradled the phone under her chin and picked up the towel and started to dry Yasha's hair. Yasha didn't really like anyone touching her hair but she decided since Kagome was being so nice to her that she wouldn't kill her for it.   
"Good because me, Eri and Yuka will be there in about an hour." Ayumi said then she hung up. Kagome hung up her phone. She plugged in the blow dryer.   
"This might be a little loud but it will dry your hair faster." She said as she turned it on. The noise was deafening to Yasha but she put up with for a few minutes later her hair was completely dry. Kagome was now brushing her hair. _ I didn't know it was so soft reminds me of Inu Yasha's hair but hers is more whiter. _ Kagome thought. "Ok I'm done." She said. Yasha looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked whiter and fell softly in front of her golden eyes. It waved slightly as it hung down her back. Her ears seemed fluffier. "Ok I'm having some friends over so you need to hide those ears."   
"Why?" Yasha asked.   
_ At least she seems to be opening up. _ Kagome thought. "Because here people aren't use to seeing people with dog ears."   
"Feh." Yasha answered but she flattened her ears against her head. She looked almost human minus the pink ears and the fact she had fangs and claws. "Better?"   
"Hai (Yes) now let's go find your brother and tell him." Kagome answered and grabbed the baseball cap that she always made him wear. Yasha shrugged and followed Kagome out of the room. "Now where is that boy?" Kagome wondered. Yasha sniffed the air. It took her a few seconds to figure out the different scents but she was able to tell where Inu Yasha was.   
"He is in a room down the hall." She said and followed the scent down the hall. Kagome followed her. Kagome noticed she was still limping slightly.   
"Hey that's Sota's room." She said as she opened the door and found Sota and Inu Yasha playing a game on the play station. Both looked up when the door opened. Kagome entered the room first then Yasha. "Here put this one." Kagome said and handed him the cap. Just then the doorbell rang and Kagome went to answer it. Inu Yasha followed her. Yasha picked up the play station paddle.   
"What's this?" 

Downstairs Kagome opened the door to find her three friends there with their sleeping bags.   
"Well are you gunna let us in?" Yuka laughed. Kagome stepped aside and let her friends enter. Inu Yasha came down the stairs pulling the cap over his ears.   
"Oi Kagome why do I………oh." He said as he saw Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. The three girls looked over Inu Yasha. From the red baseball cap on his head, his slivery hair, read tracksuit, to his bare feet. He still refused to wear socks and shoes (Inu Yasha: Sounds like someone else I know. Me: What? *Throws her socks and shoes in a bonfire* Inu Yasha: Feh never mind).   
"Who's the hunk?"   
"How'd he his hair that color?"   
"Is he your boyfriend?"   
"This is Inu Yasha. I don't know how he got his hair that color and no he's not my boyfriend." She kind of mumbled the last part. Just then the doorbell rang again and Kagome opened the door to find Hojo standing there. She heard her friends giggling behind her.   
"Oh we invited Hojo to study with us for a bit." Eri said. Kagome could've kill her right there.   
"Come on in Hojo." She said with forced politeness. Inu Yasha's noise noticed a change in Kagome's scent. _She doesn't seem to like this guy. _ He thought. Just then Sota came flying down the stairs.   
"MOVE IT!" He yelled and flew pass Kagome and out the door. Just then everyone heard the sound of something being ripped apart and Yasha literally jumped down the stairs. Her ears were up but because her hair was all messed up no one could really see them. Her golden eyes flashed. Because she was mad her ankle was forgotten.   
"Where is he?" She hissed as she flexed her fingers. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha who nodded and grabbed the back of Yasha shirt just as she caught Sota's scent. "Let me go." She hissed. Inu Yasha hit her on the head but not to hard.   
"Shut up. Kagome's friends are here so act normal." He whispered loud enough for just her to hear. That was when she noticed everyone staring at her. She rolled her ears and flatten her ears.   
"Feh." She answered and Inu Yasha let go of her shirt. Hojo just stared at her. Kagome pushed her friends upstairs to her room and dragged in a very upset hanyou.   
"Inu Yasha go find Sota and find out what happened. I'll keep Yasha with me." Kagome said. Turning back to her friends she found they had pined Yasha to the bed. Kagome noticed they were going through her hair. Any minute they were going to notice Yasha's ears.   
_ Probably want to know what makes her hair that color. _ Kagome thought. "Come on guys aren't we going to study?" She asked. All four turned and looked at her. Slowly Eri, Ayumi and Yuka backed off Yasha.   
"Why do you look like that hunk downstairs?" Yuka asked.   
"Because I'm his sister." Yasha answered.   
*************************LATER ON*************************************   
Inu Yasha finally managed to convince Sota to come back inside and both were playing on the play station. Inu Yasha had to promise to let Sota know if Yasha was coming since he couldn't close his door because Yasha had ripped it apart when he had closed it on her. Upstairs in Kagome's room, Hojo had left awhile ago, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka wanted to know everything about Inu Yasha, so Kagome told them some stuff but not everything. Yasha was dozing off in a corner after grumbling something about human girl causing her to go deaf. Ayumi looked over at her and saw her claws but took them for long finger nails.   
"These would be perfect to paint." She said and grabbed Yasha's hand and pulled her forward. Yasha's eyes snapped opened. Kagome didn't like where this was going.   
"Ayumi I really don't think Yasha would like that very much." Kagome said. Yasha looked up at her and mouth the words 'Get her off or I'm going to kill her.' "Ayumi I **REALLY** sure that Yasha doesn't want you to paint her cl...er nails." Kagome said and took Ayumi's hand from Yasha's.   
"Besides Ayumi none of us brought any nail polish." Yuka said. Yasha went back to her corner now mumbling about killing some certain girls.   
"I think we better get some sleep." Kagome said and soon everyone in the house was asleep. 

***********************DREAM**************************************   
A small child sat by a river while a woman behind her ran her fingers through the child's hair.   
"It's ok my little one. Don't listen to what the villagers say." The woman said softly still running her fingers through the child's hair.   
"Mama what's a hanyou?" the child asked sweetly. A slight breeze moved the long slivery hair reveling two white puppy ears. The woman started to cry. Suddenly a bunch of angry villagers came through the brushes on the right of the two figures. The woman pushed the child into the forest and their left.   
"Go baby. Run away I'll be fine." The woman cried. The child ran off until she tripped over a tree root. She spent part of the night huddled at the base of the tree. When morning came she went back to the spot by the river only to find her mother cover in blood.   
"Mamma?" The child asked and shook the woman. "Mamma?" tears started running down the child's face.   
"Your 'mamma' is dead." Someone behind said softly. The child spun around and bared her claws and fangs.   
"People like you did this to my mamma." She hissed before she ran off.   
****************************END DREAM*************************** 

"Mamma." Yasha cried softly, gently tears running down her face. Kagome sensed that someone was awake.   
"Who's up?" She asked softly.   
"Me." Yasha answered gently, sniffling slightly.   
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.   
"Feh what makes you think something is wrong?"   
"Because I can tell that your crying." Kagome answered and she climbed out of bed, making sure not to wake any of her friends she made her way over to Yasha. And to her surprise Kagome hugged her. "That's ok if you don't want to tell me."   
"Why are you being so nice to me?"   
"Because your one of my friends."   
"Even though I'm hanyou?"   
"Yes even though you're a hanyou." Kagome answered and was shocked when Yasha returned her hug.   
"Maybe I'll tell you later what was bugging me." She said. "Now you should get some sleep." Kagome laughed softly.   
"Ok you tell me when your ready. Nite Yasha." Kagome said as she climbed back into bed.   
"Nite Kagome."   
******************************************************************* * 

Me: OK chapter 2 done. 

Inu Yasha: Read and Review. 

Me: Yeah tell me how I'm doing. 


	3. School

Me: Here. *unties Inu Yasha and puts him in front of the computer* type. 

Inu Yasha: Huh? 

Me: *hands him a book* OK this is chapter 3. See these letters? *points to the keyboard* *Inu Yasha nods* Good each letter matches a letter in this book. Just type it out. Don't forget to put a space between words. *Sits on the couch and starts eating water chestnuts.* 

Inu Yasha: *Starts to type* Ok I'll do my best. Umm T.G.A.G doesn't own Inu Yasha and lots of thankies to the reviewers. Do you own those water chestnuts? 

Me: *Nods* Yip I bought these. 

Inu Yasha: Ok so she does own something. 

************************************************************************ 

Kagome woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm. She looked around. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were still asleep but Yasha was no where to be seen. _ Where did she go now? _ Just then the door open and Yasha walked in. She was dressed back in her fire-rat kimono (Is it even a kimono?). Her ears were up and visible because her hair was flat against her head from the way she had slept.   
"I wondered where you went." Kagome said. Yasha walked lightly across the room and sat down on Kagome's bed.   
"I went downstairs and your mom told me to wake you and your friends up for school. What's 'school'?" She answered.   
"First someone has a bad case of bed head so you might wanna hide those ears of yours." Kagome said and not too soon for her friends had just woken up to. Yasha flattened her ears again. "Secondly school is…well its hard to explain." Kagome whispered.   
"Oi Kagome what time is it?" Yuka asked. Kagome looked over at her clock.   
"6:45am. (I get up at that time for school too)" She answered. Ayumi stood up and grabbed her backpack.   
"Ok no problem." Kagome answered as she tried to find her uniform in the mess of clothes on the floor. Yasha just sat crossed leg on the bed with her arms crossed in front of her watching everything. Just then she heard her brother wake up in Sota's room so she went to leave.   
"Where are you going now?" Kagome asked, finally locating her uniform.   
"Inu Yasha just got up." She answered and headed down the hall. Kagome saw that she wasn't limping anymore. Yasha made her way to Sota's room. She stopped at the ripped-apart door. She heard her brother and Sota talking inside.   
"Ok now what did you do to get Yasha mad at you?" She heard Inu Yasha ask.   
"Well she has those cute puppy ears and I wanted to see if they were soft like yours so I pulled on one and the next thing I knew she was trying to kill me so I ran out the door and closed it behind me." Sota answered.   
"That would explain why your door is ripped apart." Inu Yasha said. Just then Sota moved one part of the door to find Yasha standing there. His eyes went wide. Yasha laughed softly.   
"No I won't try to kill you again. But don't ever touch my ears again." She said.   
"I promise I won't." Sota promised and ran pass Yasha and downstairs for breakfast.   
"Come on Inu Yasha breakfast is ready." Yasha said and went to leave but Inu Yasha grabbed her wrist.   
"There is something different about you. You don't seem so closed off anymore." He said gently. Yasha looked at him and took his hand from her wrist.   
"I have a friend." Was all she said before she disappeared down the stairs.   
_ I wonder. _ He thought and headed to Kagome's room. The door was close and he knew from experience to knock first. Inside Kagome was sitting on her bed. Her friends were in the bathroom getting ready for school. She was pondering about what was bugging Yasha last night.   
_What could she have been dreaming about that would make her cry? _ Suddenly there was a knock at the door.   
"Come in." She said and Inu Yasha opened the door.   
"Yasha just got us for breakfast and there was something different about her. When I asked her about it she said that she had a friend."   
"Well something was bugging her last night so we had a small talk and she asked why I was being so nice to her and I told her it was because she was my friend. Then she asked that she was my friends even thought she was a hanyou and I said yes even though she is a hanyou. I think that she thinks of me as a friend now." She said just then Yasha's voice hollered at them that breakfast was ready. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome blushed slightly at his touch.   
"Let's go before they eat it all." He said and pulled Kagome downstairs. Yasha, Sota, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were already at the table. Yasha wasn't eating the cereal that was in front of her. Kagome and Inu Yasha joined them and ate their breakfast. Just then they heard the bus. Kagome looked at the clock.   
"7:15! Where did all the time go." She said and she rushed out the door with Sota and her friends to catch the bus. "Be good." She yelled at Inu Yasha and his sister. Just then Kagome's mom came up from the basement with a bag in her hand.   
"Oh dear Kagome forgot her lunch again." She said. Yasha took the lunch bag and ran out the door. Inu Yasha was right behind her.   
"Where are you going?" He asked as they jumped from roof to roof following Kagome's scent.   
"I'm going to give Kagome her lunch." Yasha replied. Just then they came to the school. Inu Yasha recognized the place because he had been there a few times with Kagome. Yasha jumped from the roof and landed lightly on the ground with Inu Yasha right beside her. Yasha's nose twitched slightly at all the different scents but Inu Yasha was able to tell Kagome's from the rest. He grabbed Yasha's wrist.   
"Come on she's over here." He grunted. He pulled Yasha through the crowd getting a lot of funny looks because of the way they were dress. Both of them were back in their red fire-rat kimonos, and neither of them were wearing shoes. Inu Yasha had remembered to grab his hat before he left and it was on his head but Yasha just had her ears flattened against her head. Kagome and her friends were standing under a tree waiting for the bell to go, when Kagome looked over and saw that everyone on the school yard was staring at two people.   
"I wonder what's going on over there." She said to her friends and went to look. When she got over there she nearly killed the two. Yasha now got a descent whiff of Kagome's scent and headed over to her with Inu Yasha right behind her.   
"Here you forgot this at home." She said and placed the lunch bag in Kagome's hands. "What is this place?"   
"You came here to give me my lunch? And this is school." Kagome said. Yasha nodded. "Well since we don't know how long you're going to be stuck here we might as well enroll you in school." Just then the bell rang and everyone filed into the school. Kagome pulled Yasha and Inu Yasha in with her. When they reached Kagome's first class she pointed to the wall beside the door. "Wait here. I need to tell my teacher that I have to enroll my two friends." She said as she entered the class. She heard people whispering about Yasha and Inu Yasha.   
"Did you see that new girl?"   
"I know. She was good looking."   
"I wonder how that guy got his hair that color?"   
"He's so dreamy looking." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to her teacher.   
"Excuse me but I need to enroll my two friends in school so may I be excused?" She asked polity. The teacher nodded and Kagome left to find a group of students surrounding Inu Yasha and Yasha. Most of the guys were drooling over Yasha and asking her out with she plainly refused. She looked ready to rip apart the next guy that asked her that. The same went for Inu Yasha. Kagome pushed her way through the crowd. "Come on you two we need to get you enrolled." She said and grabbed their wrists.   
"Feh if this is 'school' then I don't want to go." Yasha complained. "You humans are too weird for me."   
Kagome dropped their wrists and put her hands on her hips. "Are you calling me weird?" She asked. At the look on Yasha's face she broke out laughing. "I know. We humans can be weird but you hanyous are weird too." She laughed and led them down the hall. Once they reached Kagome pushed them inside and pointed to some chairs. "Sit." *THUMP* Inu Yasha's face meet the tile floor with enough force to crack it. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Inu Yasha." Kagome cried and helped him off the floor. Yasha was giggling slightly. Inu Yasha was cursing under his breath.   
"What just happened?" Yasha asked through her giggles.   
"Umm I'll tell you later." Kagome said quickly. Just then the principal came out of his office.   
"And what is going on out here?" He asked. Inu Yasha was brushing bits of tile off his clothes and Yasha was trying not to laugh so Kagome answered.   
"My two friends just moved here and they need to be enrolled Mr. May (Ok I really ** suck** at coming up with names)." Kagome said. Yasha finally stopped giggling and looked around the office.   
_ It's a plain white box. Why am I here? Plus it stinks. _ Just then Kagome poked her in the ribs. "Feh, what?"   
"You need to answer some questions." Kagome told her. Yasha just shrugged and turned and looked at the principal. He back up under her intense golden gaze.   
"What kind of questions?" She asked not blinking. Mr. May took a deep breath. _ This girl is really creeping me out. _ He thought. "Nothing major really. Ok first question what's your name?"   
"Yasha."   
"Last name?" He asked. Yasha looked over at Kagome.   
_ Ummm…..I got. _ she thought and whispered something that only Inu Yasha and Yasha could hear.   
"Shikon. (Ok so sue me I suck at names.)"   
"Age?"   
"16." Kagome answered quickly.   
"Ok and what school did you attend before you came here?"   
"I was home schooled." Yasha replied. It wasn't really a lie. Her mom had taught her some things at home.   
"Ok Yasha all you need to do is sign this paper." Mr. May said and pushed a piece of paper towards Yasha. She picked up the pen and after seeing Kagome make some motions in the air she wrote her name. It wasn't very neat but it was legible. "Ok Miss Yasha since you'd probably want to with Kagome you can join her in all her classes." He said and handed her a piece of paper. "Your turn." He called to Inu Yasha.   
"Feh."   
"Ok first question your name?"   
"Inu Yasha."   
"Last name?"   
"Shikon."   
"Oh are you two related?" He asked.   
"Feh she's my younger sister."   
"Ok. Age?"   
"17." Kagome said quickly.   
"Ok. Lastly what school did you attend before you came here?"   
"Home school."   
"Ok Inu Yasha all you need to do is sign this paper." Mr. May said and pushed a piece of paper towards Inu Yasha. He picked up the pen and since he had seen Kagome use it before, he wrote his name. It was neater then Yasha's. "Ok Mr. Inu Yasha since you'd probably want to with Kagome too you can join her in all her classes." He said and handed him a piece of paper. "Now off to class you three." He said and ushered them out of his office. _ I hope I never see that girl again. Her eyes gave me the creeps. What mother allows her child to wear contacts that make their eyes seem golden like that? _ he pondered as Kagome pulled the two hanyous to class. Since it didn't take them long to get registered they still had time to get their 1st period class which was English. Kagome pushed the two through the door. They made it in time for the last ½ hour of class (Ok periods at my old school were about 75 minutes long so that is how long they'll be in this story plus there is only 4).   
"Well Miss. Higurashi you made it to class after all. And I take it that these are your friends?" The teacher motioned to Inu Yasha and Yasha, who were standing behind Kagome. That was when the whispering started.   
"Look at her hair."   
"He looks so dreamy. I wonder if he'll go out with me."   
"Their eyes are cool looking."   
The teacher held up her hands. "That's enough class. Kagome would you mind introducing your friends here." She asked.   
"Hai Miss. Sheryl. This is Inu Yasha and his younger sister Yasha." Kagome said. Inu Yasha was staring out the window completely bored and Yasha was trying to decide how to kill Shippo when she got back. Kagome poke them both sharply in the ribs.   
"Oi what was that for?" Yasha hissed. Kagome just grabbed their wrists and led them to their seats near the back of the class.   
"Now si….just have a seat here and pay attention to the teacher." She said and pushed to the two into their seats. She sat between them. Miss. Sheryl went on with her lesson.   
"As I was saying class your next project is to write and essay on the person of your choice. It may be a family member, friend or even yourself. It should be at least 5000 words long and it should be typed out on a computer. I want you to really get to know the person you are writing about." As the teacher droned on about the assignment Kagome let her mind wander.   
_ I wonder if Inu Yasha will let me write about him? I always wondered what his childhood was like. He doesn't seem to talk about it much. _. Yasha wasn't paying attention to the teacher either.   
_ What the hell is an essay? 5000 words long? Computer? Who the hell would want to write about someone else's life? God there are so many scents that the room stinks and it is giving me a headache. _ Getting bored she started to slowly run her claws across the top of the binder Kagome had given her leaving light scratches at first but getting deeper each time she ran her claws over them. Inu Yasha had also let his mind wander.   
_ Hum I wonder if Kagome will let me write about her? I wonder who she'll be writing about. _   
"Ok class you may get started now." Miss. Sheryl's voice brought all three back to reality. Kagome look over at Inu Yasha and blushed slightly. He was scratching his ear under the hat and was staring off into space.   
_ He looks so cute like that. _ "Umm Inu Yasha?" She asked softly. Inu Yasha stopped scratching and looked at her. "CanIwritemyessayonyou?" She asked quickly. It took him a few minutes to figure out what she had said and when he did he smile at her.   
"Only if I can write mine on you." He answered.   
"Deal."   
"Kagome, what's an essay?" Yasha asked. Kagome looked over at her and saw the binder.   
"Yasha what did you do to the binder?" She asked. Yasha looked down at the binder to see 4 inch long gashes running across it.   
"I guess I got bored." She answered. Just then Hojo came over.   
"Um Kagome would you mind if I write my essay on you?" He asked. Inu Yasha started to growl softly. Only Yasha's sensitive hearing heard him.   
_ I thought he liked her. I only hope she likes him back. _ Yasha thought to herself.   
"I'm sorry Hojo but I told Inu Yasha that he could write on me." She answered.   
"Oh, OK." He said and left. Yasha poked Kagome.   
"Oi you still haven't told me what an 'essay' is. And what's a 'computer'?" Yasha said. Kagome took he time to explain to both of them what and essay was. That took up the rest of the class since they didn't get the 'paragraph' aspect. She would explain the 'computer' part at home. Just then the bell rang and Yasha clamped her hands over her ears. "Holy crap I think I just went deaf." She complained. Since Inu Yasha had his hat on the bell wasn't quite as loud for him. Kagome grabbed all their books.   
"Come on we need to go to our next class." She said. Inu Yasha just shrugged and followed Kagome. Yasha ran after them. Inu Yasha saw that Kagome was carrying a lot of books so he just simply took them from her with a 'Feh.'   
"Oi Kagome what is the next 'class'" Yasha asked. The trio was still getting weird looks from the other students and it was starting to get Yasha mad. _ What haven't they seen people with sliver hair and golden eyes before? Maybe their staring at my outfit and the fact that I'm not wearing any shoes. Feh. _ She thought as she followed Kagome down the hall.   
"Its gym and its mixed classes today. We should be playing baseball. (Ok I can't help it I LOVE baseball. Playing that is not watching it on T.V.)" Kagome said. "Ok we're here. You two just wait here ok." She said.   
"Feh." they answered and sat against the wall and crossed their arms. A few minutes later Kagome came out of the room wearing her gym uniform. The two hanyous got up from their spots and followed her outside. Once outside Kagome ran up to the gym teacher and explain to him the situation. Just then the rest of the class came outside.   
"Ok class to warm up I want you to run around the track. (I hated doing this) while I go and get something sorted out with the principal." He said. Everyone took off. Kagome was in pretty good shape from all the walking, running, biking and so forth that she did in feudal Japan. Inu Yasha and Yasha could over easily beaten everyone but they stayed with Kagome until the class bully/show off, Kai, decided to trip Yasha. She got up and Kagome could have sworn that her eyes were on fire. She took off after Kai leaving a dust trail behind her. She had to dodge a few people to catch up to him. Kagome held her breath that Yasha wouldn't rip him apart. Inu Yasha smirk. Yasha caught up to Kai and he was surprised because no one could keep up with him.   
"Weren't you behind me and didn't I trip you." He said amazed. He was starting to get out of breath but Yasha seemed to be fine. She smirked showing off her fangs. She pushed him over.   
"Yeah you did and I didn't appreciate it." She hissed. She was really mad now. Since she was taller then Kai she lifted him till he was eyelevel which caused him to be standing on the tip of his toes. Yasha was ready to rip this guy apart when Kagome ran up to her. The rest of the class was just standing around watching.   
"Come on Yasha put him down." She said softly not wanting to angry the hanyou anymore.   
"Feh why should I." She asked.   
"Because the pathetic human isn't worth the trouble. Now if he was a youkai that would be different." Inu Yasha said. Kagome kicked him in the shins. "What was that for?"   
"You shouldn't be talking about youkai here." She whispered.   
"And why not?" He related. Yasha just rolled her ears and tossed Kai aside and with her hanyou strength it was an actual toss. He landed bout 9 feet from where he started. She tuned out Inu Yasha's and Kagome's fighting and started back to the school building.   
"Oi you two the bell just went." She called back. Inu Yasha's ears flicked under his hat and heard the distant ringing. After a mad dash for the school Kagome was pulling Inu Yasha and Yasha outside.   
"Lunch time." She cried and opened her bag. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi came up to them.   
"Konnichi wa (Good day/Good afternoon) Kagome. I see that your cute friend is going to join us?" Yuka asked motioning to Inu Yasha. Yasha was pulling stuff out of Kagome's Bag. She picked up a container and sniffed it.   
_ This has the same smell as those good noodles I had last night. _ She thought. _ I wonder if Kagome will let me have this? _ "Oi Kagome can I have this?" She asked holding up the container. Kagome took the container and opened it. Inside was some left over Ramen. She handed it back to Yasha.   
"Sure." Just then Inu Yasha got a whiff of the noodles.   
"What's in the container Yasha?" He asked.   
"The noodle stuff we had last night." She answered before stuffing her face. Inu Yasha lunged forward back Yasha jumped into the tree they were under. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi looked up at her. Yasha had settled against the trunk and was eating the noodles. Inu Yasha was standing under the tree looking up at her.   
"GIVE ME SOME OF THAT!" He yelled at her.   
"No." Came her reply. Eri leaned over to Kagome.   
"How did she jump that high?" She asked. Kagome didn't know how to answer. Inu Yasha was getting really mad he wanted some of the Ramen.   
"Oi brother do you still want the container?" Yasha's voice asked.   
"YES!" Yasha smirked and dropped the empty container on her brother's head. She then jumped from her branch. Inu Yasha glared at her. "I'm going to kill you know." He said flatly and lunged at her. This time she caught his hands and the two started what looked like a mercy fight (ok for those who don't know what a mercy fight is it is where two people intertwine their fingers and try to get thee other to say mercy while bending their fingers back. I'm really good at this ^-^). Their hollering and shouting of insults started to attract a crowd.   
"Give it up. You know I'm stronger then you." Inu Yasha said. Yasha shoved him forwards.   
"You wish." This went on for a bit until Kagome noticed that they had to get going so they could stop at her locker.   
"Oi you two lets go." Kagome said. Inu Yasha was distracted for a brief second and Yasha took advantage of it and bent his fingers back and nearly broke her brother's fingers. He let go and shook his hands.   
"I win." She said as she walked by him.   
"Why you little." He muttered and followed. Kagome stopped at her locker and grabbed the stuff they'd need for their next two classes.   
"Ok we have history and math left." She said. "You'll probably like history because we're learning about the myths of feudal Japan now." She said and led the way. Once at the history room the teacher greeted them at the door. She looked over Yasha and Inu Yasha.   
"Nice outfits. They look like the one that Inu Yasha was suppose to wear. I'll be talking about him more during class." She said.   
"What does she know about me anyways." Inu Yasha muttered. Kagome just shook her head and pushed them into the classroom.   
"Oh I never did get your names." The teacher said.   
"Ms. Crystal this is Inu Yasha and his sister Yasha." Kagome said. Ms. Crystal widened her eyes.   
"Inu Yasha?" She asked.   
"Feh you got a problem with my name?" Inu Yasha asked in his arrogant tone.   
"No it's just that I don't think most parents name their children after a hanyou." Ms. Crystal said. Inu Yasha's ears twitched under his hat and his fingers started to twitch too. Kagome knew that he hated being called a hanyou.   
"Let's just si…take our seats." She said and showed them where to sit. The rest of the class came in shortly. Mostly they were talking about the fight that Yasha and Inu Yasha had at lunch.   
"Ok class quiet down now. Today we will be starting our study of feudal Japanese legends and myths. And we will start with the hanyou *Inu Yasha twitched slightly and Kagome put her hand over his. * Inu Yasha." Ms. Crystal said. "Does anyone know what a hanyou is?" She asked. No one raised their hand so Kagome did. "Yes Kagome." But before Kagome could answer Yasha answered.   
"A hanyou is someone born from one youkai parent and one human parent." She answered flatly. She was leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed and her arms tucked in the sleeves of her kimono. Ms. Crystal looked at her.   
"Ok, Yasha is it, from your tone I take it that you know a lot about Inu Yasha." Yasha just shrugged.   
"Feh I should he's my brother after all. She thought and opened one eye slightly.   
"Ok then what happened to him?" Ms. Crystal asked. _ She shouldn't know this. _   
"He was pinned to a tree by the miko Kikyo for about 50 years for taking the Shikon no Tama. She sealed him to the tree using an arrow." She answered to the teacher's surprised.   
"How do you know that?" She asked amazed. Kagome poked her as if saying 'don't you dare tell the truth.'   
"Feh I just do." She answered. Ms. Crystal walked over to where she was sitting.   
"Would you two mind standing up?" She asked. Yasha's eyes opened and flicked over to her brother who just shrugged and stood up. Yasha also stood up. Ms. Crystal led them to the front of the room. "Ok class do you see the outfit that these two are wearing? This is the exact outfit that Inu Yasha was said to wear. Minus that sword." Ms. Crystal and pointed to the sword at Inu Yasha's side. Kagome had explained to the principal that it wasn't a real sword so that Inu Yasha could keep it with him. "Inu Yasha was a hanyou that was born from a human mother and a youkai father." She was going to say more but the bell went and everyone started filing out of the class. Inu Yasha and Yasha were glad to get away from Ms. Crystal.   
"I don't like that teacher." Inu Yasha said as they headed for the last class of the day.   
** BEEP** the PA system went off. "Attention students but I thought that since the fair is in town that I'd let you out early the last period has been canceled. Have a nice afternoon." Mr. May's voice said.   
"Can we go home now?" Yasha asked. She was getting bored with all this 'school' stuff. Kagome nodded and led the way to her locker. After she dumped all her books in she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She headed for the bus stop when Inu Yasha pulled her aside. He pointed to his back.   
"Get on this way is faster." He said. Kagome looked around to make sure no one was looking before she climbed on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made sure to hang on tight. He jumped to the school roof, followed by Yasha before they headed back to Kagome's house. Back at the shrine Yasha let her ears up and Inu Yasha removed his hat.   
"I don't like wearing this. It hurts my ears." He complained before he sat on the floor. Yasha sat on the bed rubbing her sore foot that someone had decided to step on. Kagome sat on the chair in front of her computer just then Sota came running in.   
"Guess what Kagome the fair is in town and mama said that you have to take me and that Inu Yasha and Yasha can come." He said happily. Kagome looked over at the two hanyous. Both had started to doze off Yasha on the bed while Inu Yasha was on the floor. She smiled at them.   
"Ok Sota but let's let them sleep for a bit." She said and ushered Sota out of her room.   
******************************************************************* * 

Me: OK chapter 3 done. 

Inu Yasha: Read and Review. 

Me: Yeah tell me how I'm doing. 


	4. Yasha gets Sheepo

Me: Ohayo I'm NOT dead even though I probably seem like it at times.   
Inu Yasha: Feh like anyone cares.   
Me: *evil grin* OSUWARI!   
Inu Yasha: *meets the tiled floor*   
Me: Ok I don't own Inu Yasha and probably never will *cries uncontrollably* and thankies to all my reviewers. 

*******************************************************************************************   
While Yasha and her brother slept upstairs, downstairs Kagome was trying to figure out how to get them too got to the fair with her. _Before I do that I need to get Yasha some decent clothes and a pair of shoes. Not to mention a hat to cover those ears of hers. _ Kagome thought to herself as she sat cross-legged on the couch. The house was fairly quiet since Kagome sent the hyper Sota over to one of his friends. Kagome added _shoes_ to the list she was making. She glanced over at the clock. _Ok it is 3:55pm now. We got home at about 3:00pm and the mall closes at 6:30. And I promised Sota we'd be at the fair the fair by 7:00. _ She thought as she chewed on the end of her pen. Suddenly someone put their hand on her shoulder.   
"Kyaaaa!" She screamed and a clawed hand was clamped over her mouth.   
"Shut up. Yasha is still sleeping." A voice hissed in her ear. Kagome removed the hand from over her mouth and turned around to find herself nose to nose with Inu Yasha. A slight blush crept into her checks.   
"Then don't scare me like that." She said quickly. Inu Yasha realized just then how close they were and blushed faintly. He saw the paper on the couch beside Kagome and he grabbed it.   
"What's this?" he huffed. Kagome reached for the paper but Inu Yasha held it just out of her reach.   
"Just a list of things." Kagome replied as she climbed on the back of the couch and lunged at him. The result was them landing in a pile on the floor. Kagome glanced over at the door to find Yasha staring at them. Kagome grabbed her list from Inu Yasha and climbed off his lap blushing even more. Inu Yasha just stayed put on the floor. Yasha smirked slightly as she stepped on him to get across the room.   
"Watch where your walking." He groaned as she put her full weight on him.   
"Then don't sit there. Speaking of the word sit why'd you eat tile when Kagome said _sit_?" Yasha asked as she sat on the bench of the piano that Kagome's mom kept in the living room.   
"Well...umm….after I unsealed him, stupid over there tried to kill to get the Shikon no Tama so Kaede put that rosary on him and told me to say the spell that would subdue him and the only word that came to mind was sit." Kagome said. Just then both girls heard a thump and turned to see Inu Yasha trying to pry himself off the floor. "I'm so sorry Inu Yasha." Kagome apologized. All she got in return was a bunch of cursing.   
"She says 'sit' and you meet the ground the hard way." Yasha laughed.   
"Feh and who are you calling stupid?" Inu Yasha huffed. _I know it was an accident but why can't she be more careful with that damn word. _   
"Well you're the one that tried to kill me." Kagome said. "But I'm not going to start and argument with you because I need to take Yasha shopping and get some decent clothes."   
"What's wrong with what I got on now?" Yasha wanted to know as she and Inu Yasha followed Kagome out in to the hall.   
"Nothing if we were in your time but here you stick out. Your brother already has some since he comes here a lot. Oh yeah Inu Yasha Go Change Now! And put these on." She said and shoved a pair of sneakers in both hanyous' hands then she headed upstairs pushing Inu Yasha in front of her. In her room Kagome handed Inu Yasha his box of clothes that she kept in her closet. "Go change in Sota's room." She told him and pushed him out of the room. _Ok time to change out of my uniform. _ she thought and went back to her closet. She pulled out a white sweater. _Funny but I never really liked this sweater until after I met Inu Yasha. I wonder why? _ she pondered as she changed her shirt. Just then she caught sight of herself in her mirror and she started to giggle. _Now I know why _. On the front of the shirt was a picture of a pure white puppy with fluffy white ears and big golden eyes. She then pulled on a pair of jeans and after debating for a few moments she pulled her thick, black hair back in a ponytail. She grabbed her purse and Inu Yasha's hat from the off the floor plus one for Yasha. _ This will have to do until I can get her, her own. _ Kagome said to herself and open the door to find Inu Yasha sitting in front of it. From his box, which was filled with clothes that Kagome had picked out, he had chosen a white t-shirt with a red button up shirt undone over top. His sneakers were on but untie. His ears twitched when Kagome opened the door and were suddenly crushed when she put his hat on. He pulled the hat off his sore ears.   
"Ow that hurt. You could've waited until I had flattened my ears." He complained. Kagome was in too good a mood to argue with him.   
"I'm sorry. Here let me make them better." She said and placed a soft, gentle kiss on each fluffy ear before heading downstairs. A faint smile crossed Inu Yasha's face as he sat on the floor. He put his hands to his ears. It tingled where she had kissed him.   
_She kissed my ears. _ He thought happily. _Maybe she does like me. _

Downstairs Kagome found Yasha staring at the sneakers in her hands.   
"Here let me help." Kagome said and took the shoes form Yasha. "Sit here on the stairs." Kagome said after making sure Inu Yasha wasn't in hearing range. Yasha sat on the stairs and watched as Kagome put the shoe on her foot and tied up the laces. She repeated the same motions with the other foot. "How's that?" Kagome asked as she stood up. Yasha stood up and took a couple of steps forward. She tried to move her toes but found she couldn't.   
"I don't like it. My foot feels restricted." Yasha complained.   
"Well when we get you your own pair I'll make sure that your feet don't feel restricted." Kagome laughed. "Here put this on." She said and handed Yasha the hat which she put on. _OK we're ready to go. _ Kagome mentally said. "Oi Inu Yasha are you coming?" She called up the stairs.   
"I'm coming." He replied and jumped down the stairs. "Let's get this over with."   
"Huh?" Yasha replied blankly as Kagome pulled her outside. Kagome lead her to the bus stop.   
"Ok now we wait for the bus." She said and not to soon the bus came around the corner.   
"What it that thing? Some kind of Youkai?" She asked. Kagome shook her head no.   
"No it's not but we need to ride it downtown." She said and pushed Yasha up the steps followed by Inu Yasha. The three of them were able to find 3 seats together. Yasha didn't like the smell of the bus.   
_ Jeez this thing stinks. I've meet Youkais that smell better then this. I wonder what 'downtown' is. _ Yasha thought as she stared out the window. She soon got the feeling that someone was staring at her and she looked across the aisle to find a boy with short spiky bleach blond hair staring at her. "Knock it off." She hissed. _ What is his problem? _.   
"Hey babe wanna go out with me this Saturday?" He asked with a seductive smile. Yasha nearly gagged.   
"Feh no." She answered flatly and went back to staring out the window. _ Why would I want to go 'out' with this weakling and what is a 'Saturday'? _   
"Why not babe?" The boy asked again as he got up and sat beside Yasha. She put her hand to her nose to keep from passing out.   
_ What the hell is that smell? I feel like I'm going to faint. _ She thought. Fortunately Kagome saw what was going on and came to Yasha's rescue.   
"Excuse me mister but I don't like my friend here is interested in you so would you kindly leave her alone." Kagome said politely.   
"And if I don't?"   
"I'll rip you apart." Inu Yasha and flexed his fingers. Thankfully the bus had come to their stop and they got off and not too soon for Yasha felt like passing out. "Feh what's wrong with you?" Inu Yasha asked the dizzy Yasha.   
"That guy's smell was making my dizzy." She replied as the fresh air cleared her head.   
"It was probably his cologne. Guys wear a lot of it thinking it makes them cool." Kagome said as she led the way to the mall.   
"It makes them smell horrible and what is this place?" Yasha said as they reached the mall.   
"This is the mall. Now stay with me and don't get lost." Kagome said as she led them inside. Yasha's eyes widened at the sight of so many stores. She'd never seen anything like it. She sniffed the air. It was a mix of food smelling smells, humans and others that she didn't recognize. Kagome grabbed her hand and led to Stitches. "First let's get you some pants." Kagome said as she looked through piles of jeans. Yasha watched everything over Kagome's shoulder and absently mindedly took off her hat to scratch her ears. Inu Yasha saw this and crammed in back on her head.   
"Oi that hurt ya know." She yelled at him.   
"Leave it on. Kagome already told you that people here aren't use to seeing people with dog ears." Inu Yasha told her.   
"Feh." She replied. Kagome finally found a pair of pants that she thought Yasha might like.   
_ These are baggy just like her kimono pants. _ Kagome thought. "Oi Yasha try these on." Kagome said and handed Yasha the pants.   
"Huh?" Yasha replied blankly. Kagome sighed and pushed in her into one of the changing rooms.   
"Try those pants on." She said through the door. She got a 'Feh' in return. Yasha looked at the pants. They were baggy jogging pants of a cloudy grayish-blue with a black stripe on the side. Yasha rolled her eyes but changed her pants.   
_ These aren't too bad. There as comfy as my regular pants. _ She thought. Kagome knocked on the door.   
"Do you have the pants on?"   
"Yeah."   
"Then open the door and let me see." Yasha opened the door and Kagome liked the way the pants looked. "Are they too small?" Yasha shook her head no. "Ok good. Now put your other pants back on and give those ones to me." She said. Yasha closed the door to the changing room again and took off the pants and tossed them over the top of the door and Kagome caught them. She then came out tying the drawstring to her kimono pants. "Ok let's get you a couple of more pants like this." Kagome said and led Yasha over to the pants. She held up different colors and soon Yasha had 6 pairs of pants. Each one was a different color. After Kagome had paid for the pants she handed Yasha the bag.   
"You have some weird clothes in this time but their not bad." Yasha commented as she held her bag. "Oi Kagome."   
"Nani (what)?"   
"I'm hungry." Kagome looked at her watch. It was around 4:30pm.   
"I guess that we can have a snack." She said and led the way to the food court. Yasha caught a whiff of something familiar.   
_ Damn it's that boy again. _ She thought as she sat down at the table Kagome had chosen.   
"Fancy meeting you here." The boy said as he walked up to the table. Yasha growled softly in her throat. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Chen." He said.   
"Feh I don't care. Now get lost." Yasha said. '   
"No not until go agree to go out with me."   
"She said get lost." Inu Yasha hissed. Chen backed up a little. "Let's go." Yasha and Kagome stood up and walked pass Chen but he grabbed Yasha's arm. Now Yasha hated being touch and before anyone could do anything Yasha's hands were around Chen's throat and she lifted him off the ground. Everyone in the food court backed away.   
"I said leave me the hell alone. If I ever see you again I won't hesitate in killing you." She hissed in his face which was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. Kagome ran over.   
"Yasha drop him."   
"Yeah he isn't worth the trouble." Inu Yasha said. Yasha shrugged and dropped Chen. She turned on her heels and walked out of the mall leaving her bag behind. Once outside she pulled off her shoes and hat took off in the direction of the shrine. Back inside the crowd of people around Chen had finally dissipated. Kagome picked up Yasha's bag and headed outside followed by Inu Yasha. Kagome saw the shoes and hat and took off towards the shrine. "Oi Kagome where are you going?" Inu Yasha called after her.   
"I have a feeling that Yasha headed back to the shrine." She called back suddenly Inu Yasha was in front of her. He kneeled down in front of her.   
"Get on." He said. Kagome looked around and there were people staring at them.   
"Right now? There are people watching." She whispered.   
"So what? Do you want to catch up to my sister or what?" He answered still kneeled on the ground. Kagome sighed and climbed on Inu Yasha's back. After making sure she wouldn't fall he took off following his sister's scent. 

Meanwhile at the shrine Yasha arrived to find a crying Sota hiding in the living room by the piano.   
"What's wrong?" She asked. "Why are you crying?" Sota wiped his eyes.   
"How did you know I was crying?" He asked.   
"I can smell the saltiness. Now why were you crying?" She asked again and kneeled in front of him _ Why do I feel like I should comfort him? _   
"My best friend is moving away." He cried and threw himself at Yasha crying into her shirt. She didn't know why but she wrapped Sota up in a hug.   
_ Just great I'm getting soft. _ "Shh. It's ok Sota, don't cry. I'll tell you what does this piano still play?" She asked. Sota looked up, his face tear stained.   
"I think so." He answered. Yasha stood up and sat in front of the piano.   
"Don't tell anyone ok?" She said as she opened the lid to the keys.   
"I promise." Sota said and sat beside her on the bench. Outside the sky was darkening. At first Yasha played very slowly unsure of what Sota would think.   
"Wow that's pretty." He said amazed that she could play so well. At his praise a smile crossed her face and she played faster letting her fingers fly over the keys. Outside Inu Yasha and Kagome landed at the front door. Inu Yasha sniffed the air.   
"She's here." He said. Just then the sun completely set. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and gasped.   
"I forgot that tonight was a new moon." She said as the now human Inu Yasha opened the door. _I wonder? _ "What's that music?"   
"I don't know." Inu Yasha said as they followed the noise to the living room. And there sitting in front of the piano was a girl with strawberry blonde hair reaching her waist. Sota was sitting beside her. When the girl finished she got up. Sota turned around and saw Kagome and Inu Yasha.   
"Sis wasn't that beautiful?" Sota asked. The girl turned around, her baby blue eyes went wide.   
"Inu Yasha?" She asked. Inu Yasha's deep brown eyes went wide.   
"Yasha? I guess that your night is on a new moon too." Inu Yasha said.   
"Whoa I love the color of your hair." Kagome said and looked at her watch. It was 5:30. "We better get ready for the fair. Come on Yasha." Kagome said and dragged the now human Yasha up to her room. Inu Yasha turned to Sota how was sitting in front of the piano.   
"Did Yasha tell you where she learned to play like that?"   
"Yes, our mother taught us how to play when we were younger." Inu Yasha said and sat on the floor next to Sota. 

"Here Yasha try this on." Kagome said and handed Yasha a dark red spring dress.   
"What the HELL is this?" Yasha asked while holding up the dress.   
"It's a dress Yasha. You know girls wear them sometimes." Kagome said and pushed Yasha towards the bathroom. "Now put it on!"   
"Fine." Yasha muttered and slammed the door. _ Now how does this work? _ Yasha thought and pulled the dress over her head.   
"How is it going in there Yasha?" Kagome asked, knocking on the door. Yasha pulled the bathroom door open wearing the red dress.   
"HA, I figured out how it works." She said proudly. "Evil contraption."   
"Good, now sit." Kagome said, pointing to the chair in front of the desk. Yasha sat down on the chair.   
"What are you going to do to me?" Yasha asked, as Kagome picked up a brush. "What is that?"   
"It's a brush Yasha, you know to get the knots out of your hair." Kagome sighed and brushed Yasha's hair.   
"Are you two ready yet?" Inu Yasha yelled up the stairs.   
"Give us two minutes." Kagome yelled. Kagome finished brushing Yasha's hair and put it into a braid. Kagome quickly changed into a blue wrap-a-round skirt with red dragons on it, and a white tank top. The two girls headed down stairs where Inu Yasha and Sota were waiting.   
"Can we go now?" Inu Yasha asked impatiently.   
"Yes." Kagome said and grabbed her shoes. "Here Yasha." Kagome handed Yasha a pair of thong sandals (the type that they wear with kimonos).   
"Ah these are much better." Yasha said, put them on and wiggled her toes.   
"HEY I want sandals too!" Inu Yasha whined looking at his sneakers. "I hate these butt ugly things they hurt!"   
"Well sorry Inu Yasha but I only have sandals for girls, not puppy demons." She said, Inu Yasha made a cute pouty face and whimpered.   
"Grow up Inu Yasha." Yasha yelled and throw his sneakers at him   
"BUT, I DON'T WANNA WEAR THOSE DAMN SNEAKERS!"   
"FINE! TAKE MINE YOU BIG BABY!" Yasha yelled and threw the sandals at Inu Yasha and nailed him in the head one at a time, and stormed out in bear feet.   
*SMACK* Kagome smacked Inu Yasha in the back of the head.   
"OW What was that for?" Inu Yasha asked rubbing the back of his head.   
"For being a big baby." 

The walk to the festival was full of arguing over the sandals. Kagome kept trying to get Inu Yasha to take the sandals off and give them back to Yasha, who was still walking bare foot and got a piece of glass stuck in her toe.   
"OWWWWWWWWWWWW." Yasha screamed holding her foot hopping around.   
"What's wrong Yasha?" Sota asked looking curiously.   
"SOMETHING CUT MY FOOT!" she screamed.   
"Alright let me see." Kagome said. "Sit down on the bench." *Crash, Inu Yasha meets pavement*   
"Ok." Yasha said and sat down on the bench. Kagome examined Yasha foot and found a tiny piece of glass stuck in her foot.   
"Sota do you still have that little first-aid kit that Grandpa gave you?" She asked. Sota looked up from staring at Inu Yasha, who was embedded in the cement.   
"Umm I think so." Sota said and looked in his backpack. After about 5 minutes he handed her the kit. Kagome proceeded to remove the piece of glass from Yasha's foot and put a Band-Aid over it.   
"Inu Yasha will you please give Yasha back the sandals." Kagome said. Inu Yasha pried himself off the ground.   
"NO!" he said and sat down in protest. "THEY'ER MINE!" Kagome shot him an evil look. "Fine she can wear them until we get to the festival, and then BUY HER, HER OWN PAIR1"   
"Why don't we just buy you your own?" Yasha growled while still holding her poor foot. Inu Yasha stuck his tongue out at his younger sister. "Grow up." 

After about half an hour they finally reached the festival. Yasha was over whelmed by all the lights, rides, sounds and the different smells of the different foods. Yasha kept trying to wander off to try the different foods. After promising Yasha that she would buy her all the junk food she wanted, Kagome managed to get Inu Yasha and Yasha on to the polar express.   
"I have a bad feeling about this." Inu Yasha grumbled and took his spot. The ride slowly started up going backwards really fast and gave of a siren noise. Yasha and Inu Yasha started to freak out.   
"I WANT OFF THIS NOW!!!" Yasha screamed. A few minutes later the ride ended. _ Thank god they aren't Hanyous _ Kagome thought as she stepped off the ride followed by Inu Yasha and Yasha falling down the steps after her. You could hear Yasha growling softly at the ride, giving it an evil look like I'm gunna kill you or something. After Kagome and Sota were able to calm the two down, the small group went to look for thong sandals for Inu Yasha so he would stop complaining. They finally found a pair that would fit him and he FINALLY stopped complaining and was all happy.   
"Hey cutie." a horrible but familiar voice said from behind the group. Yasha turned around, rolled her eyes and snarled at him.   
"What do you want Chen?" Kagome snapped.   
"Who's your cute friend K?" he asked   
"What you mean you don't recognize her?" Inu Yasha got into Chen's face   
"HER NAME ISN'T 'K' ITS KA..GO..ME" Inu Yasha yelled. "You BAKA!"   
"He looks familiar." Chen said   
"Feh!" Yasha said   
"So cutie want me to win you a prize?" Chen asked, Yasha shuttered.   
"GET LOST CHEN! Yasha doesn't like you." Sota said   
"You gunna stop me little man?" he said sarcastically, Sota kicked Chen in the shins. "OWWW, why you little…."   
"Leave him alone!" Kagome said and decked him in the face. They walked off and got some pizza, since all of them hadn't had anything to eat practially all day.   
"Here." Sota said and placed two slices of pizza if front of Yasha and Inu Yasha.   
"Is it food?" Inu Yasha asked.   
"Yes its food." Sota said. The small group enjoyed a quiet dinner of pizza and French fries.   
"Kagome win me one of those!" Yasha pointed out. "IT LOOKS LIKE SHIPPO!"   
"You want some thing that looks like the demented squirrel?" Inu Yasha asked   
"Yes…yes I do."   
"Ok Yasha what kind of game is it?" Kagome asked.   
"I think its archery." She said.   
"If Kagome hits that I'll…." Inu Yasha laughed   
"You'll kiss her." Sota cut in. Inu Yasha turned a lovely shade of pink.   
"And what if she misses?" Yasha asked.   
"She kisses him." He said simply, Kagome turned a light shade of pink   
"Do I have a choice in this?" Kagome asked as she picked up the bow and the first arrow. _ Here goes_ she thought as she took the first shot, hitting the target dead center, and the second and the third followed. "Here you go Yasha." She said handing Yasha the giant demented sheep   
"YAY, I'm gunna name it Sheepo S..H..E..E..P..O." Yasha said and hugged her giant sheep.   
"Uhhhh…" Inu Yasha said quietly.   
"KISS HER NOW!" Sota demanded. Silent pause.   
"I DON'T WANNA!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.   
"You mean you don't wanna kiss me?" Kagome asked   
"No, it's not like that."   
"Then you do wanna kiss me?"   
"No it's not that either."   
"Then what the hell is it?"   
"It's…it's….it's…it's…"   
"YOU STILL LIKE KIKYO DON'T YOU!"   
"DO NOT."   
"DO TOO."   
"NOT."   
"DO…" she said and got cut off by a soft peck on the lips.   
"Not." He said with a smile. Kagome turned beet red. By now they had attracted a crowd of over 20 people to see what all the yelling and screaming was about. Some one in the crowd yelled "kiss her again." Inu Yasha turned around to see that it was Chen. "Not him again." He growled and took "Sheepo" and took off after Chen   
"MY SHEEPO." Yasha cried.   
"YOU BAKA." He said and took a swing at Chen with the sheep. "Why are you stalking my friends?" *whack* "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE" *whack* "GOT IT?"*whack*   
"I got it I got it stop it please." Chen pleaded   
"MY SHEEPO." Yasha whined, now on the ground crying over the loss of her sheep. Inu Yasha came back with a look of success. Yasha got up and charged at her brother hands out stretched and heading for his throat.   
"Yasha…can't breath…let go." He said   
"YOU KILLED MY SHEEPO NOW I KILL YOU." She said. Kagome and Sota tried to pry Yasha off Inu Yasha.   
"C'mon Yasha we have school tomorrow." Kagome said.   
"But my sheep." She whimpered.   
"I'll win you a new one." Kagome said and won Yasha a new "Sheepo".   
"YAY, SHEEPO. Thank you Kagome." Yasha said and hugged her sheep while giving Inu Yasha an evil look.   
"Nani?" Inu Yasha asked.   
"TOUCH MY SHEEPO AND DIE!!" She threatened. "And I mean it"   
"Alright you two lets go!" Kagome said and pushed them towards the entrance of the festival. "C'mon Sota."   
"I'm coming." He said and followed them. 

Yet again the walk home was full of arguing but not about sandals this time it was about Inu Yasha killing Sheepo. Kagome carried the sleeping Sota who had been worn out by the festival. When they reached home, Kagome put the sleeping Sota to bed in his own room and set up the couch for Inu Yasha.   
"Inu Yasha you sleep down here." She said. "Yasha you can sleep in the guest room across the hall from mine."   
"Ok." Yasha said and carried her giant sheep up stairs and into the guest room.   
"Oyasumi Inu Yasha." Kagome said and headed upstairs.   
"Oyasumi Kagome." He said and settled down to sleep 

********************************************************************   
Me: Ok I wanna say….   
Mononoke: Hey I wrote the last.   
Me: Feh!   
Inu Yasha: Who the hell are you?   
Mononoke: I'm the all powerful Mononoke.   
Me: I'm more powerful then you.   
Mononoke: Feh I don't care.   
Inu Yasha: Whatever Read and Review. 


	5. back to School again

Me: Ohayo I GOT AN INU YASHA MANGA YAY!!!!!! I WANNA THANK MY GOOD FRIEND BURA TEN FOR IT!!! 

Inu Yasha: Feh. 

Me: *is trying to read the Italian text.* Inu Yasha you take over. 

Inu Yasha: Figures I have to do everything, anywho (hehe got that phrase from listening to T.G.A.G's phone conversations) she doesn't own anything to do with Inu Yasha other than that manga and a few episodes. What episodes have you seen again? 

Me: *doesn't look up* 1-17. 22-23, 37-39, 44, 53, 54, 58, 79, 89-92, 96-97, 100,102 and probably some others I'm forgetting now leave me be. 

Inu Yasha: Someone is grumpy. Anywho on with the chapter. 

*******************************************************************************************   
Just after sun rise Kagome got up to go to the bathroom and passed the room the Yasha was sleeping in. She peeked in to see a once again white haired Yasha cuddled up with her giant sheep, back in her red kimono. A faint smile was on her face and she look like a child. Kagome had to smile. Just then Yasha's nose sniffed the air and she half opened her eyes.   
"Nani?" she asked her question muffled by the giant sheep.   
"Oh nothing Yasha go back to sleep." Kagome said and continued on her way to the bathroom.   
_ It's funny but I never really got a good nights sleep when I'm human back home but here I feel….safe._ Yasha thought as sleep reclaimed her. Downstairs Inu Yasha heard Kagome get up and head to the bathroom. He waited until he was sure that she was safe in her room before he headed upstairs and sat just outside her door and once again fell asleep. It wasn't until Kagome's alarm went off at 6:45am that anyone woke up. Kagome opened her door, after getting dressed, to find Inu Yasha leaning against the wall beside it.   
_How sweet he spent the night outside my door. He probably came up after I went to the bathroom. _ She thought as she walked passed him. He opened one eye slowly then the other and watched as Kagome went through the motions of waking her brother, Sota. She moved aside one piece of the door. "C'mon Sota time to get up for school." She said and Sota's head appeared.   
"OK, ok, I'm coming." He mumbled and rolled out of bed.   
_ OK one is up. Now for Yasha. _ She thought and headed to Yasha's room. Inu Yasha was still pretending to be asleep by Kagome's door. Kagome opened the door to find Yasha still asleep, with a death grip on her sheep. Her face was scrunched up in what looked like pain. _ What is she dreaming about? _ Kagome thought just then Yasha sat up wide eyed, breathing hard with silent tears running down her face. Kagome was at her side in a second. "Yasha something is wrong please, please, please tell me." Kagome begged. Inu Yasha who heard the plea also entered the room. Yasha shook her head.   
"Feh what makes you think something is wrong?" She huffed and quickly wiped the tears away.   
"Because this is the second time that you've woken up crying." Kagome replied softly.   
_It's been more then two. _ Yasha thought. _ Almost every night since….._ "Well nothings wrong." She huffed again. Inu Yasha sniffed the air. The scent of sorrow and grief were the strongest. He could also smell Kagome's scent and he wouldn't admit to anyone but he loved her scent.   
"No use lying about it Yasha I can smell the scent of sorrow and grief and it's all coming form you." He said not too nicely. Yasha's eyes darkened. She got out of bed and stood up.   
"Fine since your all so damn interested in my life I'll tell you ok. I was about 7 when I saw ok, I **SAW** my mother get killed be some villagers." She screamed at them before running out of the house. Inu Yasha was wide-eyed and Kagome looked at him.   
"SIT!" She said and Inu Yasha hit the floor with a sickening crack.   
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He hollered at her.   
"You didn't have to be so mean to Yasha. She didn't have to say anything and here you come along all Mister. I'm So Insensitive. If she does anything stupid I'm blaming you for it." Kagome hissed at him and took off after Yasha. When he was finally able to peel himself off the floor he sat there thinking.   
_ I **SAW** my mother get killed be the villagers." No wonder she is so closed off. And I thought my life sucked. Getting betrayed by Kikyo, getting pinned to a tree for 50 years then this stupid rosary but nothing compares to what Yasha went through. Kagome's right I was insensitive. I got to go and do something. _ he thought and took off after the two girls. 

Outside it wasn't hard for Kagome to follow Yasha's trail. All she needed to do was follow the path of destroyed trees through the forest that surrounded the shrine. Kagome peeked at her watch. _ 7:15. Great I'm not going to make it to school on time and I'm going to miss the test. _ She thought. _ Oh well comforting a friend is more important anyways. _ Kagome found Yasha huddled up at the base of a tree. "Yasha?" She said very quietly.   
"Go away." Came Yasha's replied. She didn't even turn to look at Kagome.   
"Please let me help."   
"I don't need any help. I'm not some weak human."   
"I know that but even the greatest warriors need help at some time." Yasha's ears picked up on Inu Yasha's footsteps as he approached. She got up and turned to Kagome. Kagome gasped slightly. Yasha's eyes had a faint red tinge to them and faint purple markings were barley visible on her cheeks. Three on the right side and two on the left.   
"I'm fine and if we don't leave now we'll be late for 'school'." She said dully as she walked pass Kagome and Inu Yasha, who had just shown up.   
"Inu Yasha I was wondering, Yasha has the same Youkai blood as you right?" Kagome asked as she headed back to the house to get her backpack.   
"Yeah so?"   
"Well you have Tetsusaiga to control your blood right?" Yeah so your point is….Oh I get it. You wanna know what is sealing…..Oh damn."   
"My point exactly." Kagome said as she opened the door to find Yasha standing there holding her bag with a hat on.   
"Here let's go." She said and handed Kagome the bag and walked pass her. Inu Yasha kneeled down in front of Kagome and after making sure she wouldn't fall off, he jumped to the roof and headed off to the school followed by a silent Yasha. 

"Good we made it just in time." Kagome said as she slid in to her seat followed by Inu Yasha and a still silent Yasha. _ I hope that Inu Yasha didn't ruin our friendship. She seems so closed off again. _ Kagome thought.   
"Ohayo class." Miss. Sheryl said as she entered the class.   
"Ohayo Miss. Sheryl." The class answered.   
"I've decided to give you the entire period to work on your essays." She said. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha.   
"Ok I'll interview you first." She said.   
"Huh? Interview?" he answered.   
"Yeah. I'll ask you a bunch of questions then write up your answer to make my essay." She answered with a smile.   
"Feh whatever."   
"Ok first question: What's your name?"   
"What kind of question is that? You already know my name." Inu Yasha said giving Kagome a funny look.   
"But I have to act like I don't." By now Yasha just tuned them out.   
_ Now what should I saw about myself? Wait why am I even doing this? Damn hat is hurting my ears. _ Yasha thought to herself and pulled off her hat. _ There that's better. What was I doing again? Oh yeah. _ She absent mindedly picked up the pen and started to write. It wasn't very neat and it looked like it was done by someone who was just learning to write. Just then she heard a dull thud and looked over to see her brother sprawled out on the floor.   
"Gomen Miss. Sheryl but Inu Yasha fell out of his seat." Kagome said. Inu Yasha pried himself off the floor.   
"Like hell I did."   
"Well if you answered my questions properly I wouldn't have had to say _it_." Kagome said.   
"I did answer your question. You asked what I did with my time and I told you the truth and you know it."   
"I can't write that you spend all your time looking for the Shikon no Tama shards and killing Youkais in my essay. It could get me trouble." Kagome said. Inu Yasha was about to reply when the bell rang. _ Saved by the bell. _ She thought as she gathered up their things. Yasha folded up her paper and tucked it away and followed Kagome out of the class. Since Inu Yasha and Yasha still didn't have gym uniforms they waited outside while Kagome changed. Inu Yasha turned to his sister, who was staring vacantly ahead. He noticed the faint purple markings on her cheeks.   
"Yasha about this morning-"   
"Forget it." She cut him off. He turned to her.   
"No I won't 'forget it'. I had no right to say that to you. Your pass is yours alone and I had no right to drag it up. Anyways I'm sorry." He said. Yasha turned and looked at him. The red tinge that was there that morning was gone but for some reason the purple markings wouldn't go away. "I mean it. I'm truly sorry." He said and hung his head.   
"Its ok I forgive you." She said. He looked up to her smiling face.   
"You mean that?" She nodded. Kagome exited the change room at that moment and found a smiling Yasha.   
"Huh what happened out here?" She asked. Yasha laughed.   
"Who'd believe it but the great Inu Yasha can apologize." She laughed. Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha as they exited the school and headed out to the field.   
"You did a good thing Inu Yasha and I'm glad you did it." Kagome said. Inu Yasha beamed under her praise and when he saw the field he smirked and taped on Kagome's shoulder. "What is it now?" She asked. He pointed over to the field and Kagome saw a bunch of archery targets set up.   
"Class today we'll be starting archery." Mr. Pay, the guy teacher said. "Would anyone like to try?" Inu Yasha gave Kagome a little nudge and she stumbled forward. "Ah Miss. Higurashi you would like to be our first." He said. Kagome shot Inu Yasha a death glare and picked up the bow and arrow. Kagome had finally mastered the bow and arrow and according to Kaede she was as good as Kikyo. Kagome let the arrow fly and hit dead center. "Very good, Miss. Higurashi. Have you ever taken lessons before?" Kagome shook her head no. "Please get into groups of three and try to do as Kagome here did." Mr. Pay said. Inu Yasha, Kagome and Yasha were one group. Yasha got the hang of it quickly but Inu Yasha didn't.   
"I prefer Tetsusaiga anyways. He said and patted the sword at his side.   
"What so great about it anyways?" Yasha asked as she let her arrow fly and hit off center. "Damn."   
"I'll tell you later." He said. "Because the bell just went." This time Yasha grabbed Kagome as she sprinted by. Kagome made it to the change rooms in record time. The trio decided to eat lunch outside. Kagome went to her locker and opened her bag to find a note and three lunch bags. "Thought your friends could use a lunch to. Love Mama." Kagome read. The two siblings peered over Kagome's shoulder and each got a whiff of something good as Kagome pulled out the three bags. "I'll give these to you after we get outside." Kagome said. Inu Yasha and Yasha pushed Kagome out the doors. Once she was seated under the same tree as yesterday they held out theirs hands. "Ok here ya go." She laughed and handed them their lunches. Kagome's mom knew that the two hanyous love Ramen so she had packed them each an entire lunch of it. Yasha plopped on the grass beside Kagome and started to eat her lunch while Inu Yasha decided to sit on the lowest branch of the tree to eat his lunch. Everything was going fine until Hojo showed up.   
"Konnichi wa Higurashi." He said. "May I join you and your friend?" He asked as he sat down. He didn't see Inu Yasha in the tree.   
"Konnichi wa Hojo. Sure." Kagome replied.   
"Excuse me but would you like to go with me to the movies on Saturday, Higurashi?" He asked.   
"I'm sorry Hojo but I'm busy." Kagome lied.   
"Oi Kagome I'm still hungry." Inu Yasha as he jumped to the ground. Yasha held out her last container of ramen.   
"Here." She said. Inu Yasha took the container and inhaled the noodles. Hojo just stared at him.   
"Do you have a problem?" Inu Yasha grunted. He didn't like the way this guy was staring at him.   
"N…no. I got to go. Bye." He said quickly and left.   
"Feh."   
"Yasha can I ask you something?" Kagome asked.   
"Sure."   
"The other night when you were playing the piano, where'd you learn to play like that? And would you do it again?" Kagome asked.   
"Well when I was younger my mom always kept me inside on the nights when I was human so nothing bad would happen and it always got so boring so she taught me to play the piano. Sure I guess I would play again." She answered. Kagome smiled and looked at her watch.   
_Good we have about 55 minutes left of the lunch hour (I actually get an entire hour for lunch) _ she thought. "Come with me Yasha." She said as she quickly cleaned up their lunch mess. Yasha followed Kagome through the school until they came to a room. Kagome opened the door and led them inside. "This is the music room. Most students come here to practice for solos for concerts and things." She said as she pulled a covering off something. "But no one can really play the piano so it's really never been used. I was wondering if you would play something on it Yasha." Kagome said. Yasha shrugged as she said down.   
"Sure I guess." She said as she rolled up the sleeves of her top so they wouldn't get in the way. She then blew the dust off the keys. She cracked her fingers and Kagome sat down on one of the chairs near Yasha. Yasha stared to play the piano and people walking outside the room peeked in when they heard the music and they soon joined Kagome. As Yasha play she very quietly under her breath began to sing.   
"Sotto mezameru   
Hakanai omoi zutto   
Donna toki demo negau yo   
anata ni todoku you ni to...   
(_Quietly awakening...   
I always, always wish   
that these fleeting thoughts   
would reach you..._)   
"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute   
itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no   
aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni   
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo   
_ (Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance   
The way I see before me is always blocked   
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,   
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak. _)   
moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara   
toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai   
"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to   
wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai   
_ (If there is such a thing as "eternity,"   
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.   
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy   
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone. _)   
anata no koto wo omou   
sore dake de namida ga   
ima afuredashite kuru yo hakanai omoi zutto   
donna toki demo negau yo   
anata ni todoku you ni to...   
_ (I think of you   
and that alone is enough   
to make the tears start to flow now   
I always, always wish   
that these fleeting thoughts   
would reach you… _)   
tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi   
dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo   
_ (I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.   
But since then, my doubts have vanished. _)   
misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte   
kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru   
egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute   
matte-iru watashi wa yamete   
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo   
_ (There's definitely things I want to show you   
And so many words I want to hear   
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry   
So I'll stop waiting   
and seize my "chance."_)   
Anata no koto WO omou   
sore dake de kokoro ga   
tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo   
hakanai omoi zutto   
donna toki demo negau yo   
anata ni todoku you ni to...   
_ (I think of you,   
and I feel like that alone is enough   
to make my heart grow stronger.   
I always, always wish   
that these fleeting thoughts   
would reach you... _)   
anata no koto wo omou   
sore dake de namida ga   
ima afuredashite kuru yo   
tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa   
kanarazu todoku you ni   
shinjite la la la la la la...   
shinjite la la la la la la...   
shinjite la la la la la la...   
_ (think of you   
and that alone is enough   
to make the tears start to flow now   
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday   
it definitely will...   
Believe. la la la la la la...   
Believe. la la la la la la...   
Believe. la la la la la la... _) (yea, yea, I know I didn't make this song up it is actually My Will, the first ending theme but I loved it some much I had to put it here.)" She finished the song off a few minutes before the bell rang. When she stood up everyone that had been listening started to clap. Yasha looked up to find her brother smiling at her from the door. Kagome looked at her watch.   
"C'mon we need to get to class." She said and pulled Yasha out of the room. Inu Yasha meet them outside the door.   
"You play well Yasha." Inu Yasha said. Yasha smile. They made it to class just as Ms. Crystal was entering the room.   
"Oh Yasha and Inu Yasha please stay here I want to use you for my talk on Inu Yasha, the hanyou that is." She said. Kagome nodded as if saying 'stay' so they stayed at the front of the class. It didn't take long for the rest of the class to come in. Once everyone was seated Ms. Crystal continued where she left off yesterday. "Continuing with our study on Inu Yasha I asked Inu Yasha and his sister to help me out. The outfits they are wearing are the same as the one the Inu Yasha was said to wear. It was made out of…does anyone know?" She asked. Kagome out her hand up. "Yes Miss. Higurashi."   
"It is made out of Fire Rat fur." She answered. The teacher looked slightly shocked.   
"Your right. It was said that you wouldn't be able to burn his outfit." Ms. Crystal said as she pulled out a candle and lit it. "Now I don't expect their outfits to be fire proof." She laughed. Yasha looked over at her brother and both were smirking. In one fluid motion Inu Yasha was beside the teacher's desk he picked up the candle and a bottle of hair spray beside it. Kagome saw this and shook her head. Inu Yasha just smile and aimed the hair spray at Yasha.   
"Heads up." He hollered before he sprayed. Hair spray + fire= Instant flame thrower. The class shrieked as the fire hit Yasha.   
"Knock it off." Kagome said and Inu Yasha stop spraying. The class was shocked to see the Yasha was totally fine.   
"How?" Ms. Crystal asked.   
"Fire Rat fur." Inu Yasha replied as he put both the hair spray and candle back.   
"But. but…" that was as far as she got before an arrow flew by her head. 

********************************************************************   
Me: Evil Cliffy   
Inu Yasha: How could you?   
Me: Easy I just stop writing plus I need to go work on my other two stories.   
Inu Yasha: Whatever Read and Review. 


	6. The arrow

Me: Ok no big intro today. 

Inu Yasha: Feh. 

Me: Just do it. * pokes Inu Yasha. * 

Inu Yasha: Figures She doesn't own anything to do with Inu Yasha other than one manga. And Arigatou for the reviews. 

***********************************************************************************************   
"But. but…" that was as far as Ms. Crystal got before an arrow flew by her head. The arrow embedded itself in the wall an inch from Inu Yasha's head. Kagome got up so fast she knocked her chair over and ran over to Inu Yasha's side.   
"Are you all right?" She asked.   
"Hai, I'm fine." He said. Yasha walked over to the door and peeked around the corner to find a girl dressed in miko robes standing there. She pushed Yasha backwards into the classroom.   
"Inu Yasha!" She said as she pulled the bow back again and aimed the arrow at Kagome.   
"Ki…Kikyo!" He said and pushed Kagome behind him. "Leave Kagome alone."   
"Are you willing to die for that girl, Inu Yasha?" Kikyo asked. Yasha sniffed the air and wrenched. She put a hand over her nose.   
"What the hell is that smell? It doesn't smell living." She said as she stood up and walked over to where Inu Yasha was covering Kagome. Kikyo's eyes widened slightly.   
"Exactly. Kikyo isn't alive anymore. She was brought back to life using Urasue's magic." Inu Yasha said still covering Kagome.   
"And who is this? She looks a lot like you Inu Yasha." Kikyo said, not moving the bow from its target, over Inu Yasha's heart.   
"Feh it's none of your business. And how exactly did you get here?" Yasha snapped.   
"Temper, temper." Kikyo laughed. "I came through that well of course. It wasn't hard with this." She said and held up a shard. "I found it one day."   
"Shikon no Tama." Kagome cried. The class thought that this was all part of the class.   
"Let me kill the girl and I might spare your life for now Inu Yasha." Kikyo said.   
"No Kikyo. I'll never let you hurt Kagome." Inu Yasha said.   
"Very well I guess I'll have to deal with you before I can get my soul back." She said and let her arrow fly. Inu Yasha had a flash back to the day 50 years ago when she had done the same thing only this time the results weren't the same. Yasha, sensing that that arrow wasn't a good thing, threw her shoulder against her brother and Kagome knocking them outta the way before the arrow hit her.   
"Ah damn." She winced as the arrow grazed her right shoulder before hitting the wall behind her and exploded, taking the wall with it. "You just tried to kill my friend, my brother and not to mention me." She hissed. The purple markings on her check got darker. "Big mistake." She cried before she lunged at Kikyo. Kikyo moved just before Yasha hit her, causing Yasha to hit the floor instead leaving huge gashes. "Damn you." Inu Yasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and transformed it.   
"Stay here Kagome." He whispered to Kagome. "Oi Kikyo-_Sama_, is that the best you can do? Your pathetic." He yelled, using the _sama_ as an insult, before jumping out the hole in the wall to the ground outside the school _ If Kikyo follows me I should be able to keep her from harming Kagome_ he thought. Kikyo followed him. Yasha turned around and Kagome gasped. The markings on her face were a vivid purple and her eyes were red with bluish slits.   
"Youkai." Kagome whispered as Yasha walked towards her. Yasha knelt by her and Kagome feared for her life. She knew that when ever Inu Yasha's Youkai blood took over he was just like a mindless killing machine.   
"Stay here. Inu Yasha would probably kill me if something happened to you." Yasha said. Kagome was shocked.   
"O...k…" she said. _ How is it that she is able to control her Youkai blood but Inu Yasha can't? _ She pondered. Yasha stood up and dropped the top of her kimono on Kagome's head. The right shoulder of her white under kimono was deep red from her wound where the arrow grazed her.   
"Put that on." She said plainly before jumping out the hole.   
"Umm so it wasn't my imagination. Both of those people had dog ears. Kagome do you know what is going on?" Ms. Crystal asked from behind her desk.   
"Hai Ms. Crystal I do. You just met Inu Yasha." She said as she crept over to the hole to watch what was going on.   
"I know that that boy's name is Inu Yasha." Ms. Crystal said as she joined Kagome.   
"No Ms. Crystal you don't get it. He _ is _ Inu Yasha" Kagome said and shut her eyes as Kikyo blast him with her miko energy.   
"You mean the hanyou?" someone said. Pretty soon the entire class had joined her in watching the fight.   
"Of course that's who I mean." Kagome snapped.   
"You don't need to get snappy Kagome." Ms. Crystal.   
"I have every right to get snappy. My two friends down there are fighting to save my life and don't you get it? That girl is Kikyo, the one who pinned Inu Yasha to a tree the first time and she could do it again." Kagome snapped. Someone shoved her and she fell out of the hole. Yasha caught this and leap up and caught her before she hit the ground.   
"I thought I told you to stay put?" She said just then Kikyo shot and arrow at Kagome. Inu Yasha recognized the purple light.   
"Damn it. Move Kagome that's her sealing arrow." He yelled. Yasha shoved Kagome out of the way and took the arrow herself. It pinned her to a tree right behind them, about a foot off the ground.   
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled.   
"Kikyo, you bitch." Was the last thing she said before her eyes closed.   
"YASAH!" Kagome cried as she fell to her knees.   
"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inu Yasha cried and released the attack on Kikyo but she seemed to disappear into thin air. The attack left huge gashes in the ground.   
"We will meet again."   
Inu Yasha stumbled over to where Kagome was.   
"It's my entire fault." She cried. Inu Yasha wrapped her up in a hug.   
"Iie it's not." He said.   
"Hai it is. I wish it was me pinned to the tree." Kagome sobbed.   
"Shh. Don't ever say anything like that." Inu Yasha said and picked up Kagome bridle style. "Maybe the well is unsealed. We can ask Kaede-baba if there is a way to break the seal." Inu Yasha said. Kagome had a flash back.   
"Wait." She said. Inu Yasha stopped dead in his tracks.   
"What?"   
"Don't you remember who unsealed you?" He thought for a second.   
"It was….you!" He said and turned around and placed Kagome on the ground. "But I was already awake when you pulled the arrow out." He said and looked at Yasha. She looked like she was sleeping but Inu Yasha knew better. Kagome sat down with her back against the tree. Just then the bell went the students came pouring out and to the tree where Inu Yasha and Kagome were.   
"Do you remember anything before I pulled the arrow?" Kagome asked.   
"Yeah I remember waking up and smelling you right before you showed up." He said. _ And I thought you were Kikyo. How stupid was I? You smell a thousand times better than she did. _ He thought to himself. _ Not that I'd ** EVER ** admit that to anyone. _   
"Right before?"   
"Yeah why?"   
"Because right before that I screamed for someone to help me." Kagome said. "Maybe…" She looked up at Yasha. A soft breeze was blowing her hair to one side. _ She looks a lot like Inu Yasha when I first met him. _ She thought.   
"Maybe it would work again." Inu Yasha said.   
"Maybe." Kagome said. "But first lift me up there."   
"Why?" he asked.   
"Just do it." Kagome said. Inu Yasha lifted her up and Kagome rubbed Yasha's ears the same way she did when she first met Inu Yasha. _ Please let this work. _ She prayed. To her and Inu Yasha's surprise they heard a soft purr-like noise. Slowly Yasha lifted her head and opened her eyes.   
"That felt nice." She muttered. Kagome grabbed the arrow and pulled. Yasha landed on the ground. Inu Yasha put Kagome down before he wrapped Yasha up in a hug. Kagome stared at the arrow in her hand. _ Hmmm. This is different. When I pulled out Inu Yasha's sealing arrow it vanished in my hand. What if this wasn't Kikyo's sealing arrow but something else. It was intended for me. _ She thought.   
"I was so scared. I thought I lost you." He said. When he let go Kagome hugged her. When Kagome let go Yasha sat down hard. Inu Yasha was at her side.   
"Are you ok?" He asked. Yasha stood up a little shakily.   
"Hai, I'm fine. Just a little shaky that's all." She said as she walked a few steps but ended up on the ground again. "Itai." Kagome ran over to her.   
"You're not all right." She said. Kagome could see a bright purple mark where the arrow had hit Yasha. _ What the hell is that mark? _ She thought. The world was spinning around Yasha. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. 

********************************************************************************************   
Me: Yeah, yeah I know that Kikyo probably can't do the stuff that I just made her do but meh this is my story.   
Inu Yasha: Feh I don't care what you write as long as I get to beat someone up   
Me: Don't worry you will.   
Inu Yasha: Whatever Read and Review. 


	7. The marks

Me: I managed to type this chapter out in between stupid assignments. Since I gave all my guests *cough*captives*cough* the day off I'm all alone. Anywho I don't own Inu Yasha but the character Yasha is mine. I made her up. Oh and thankies a bunch for the reviews. I love hearing or reading should I say, what you guys think of my stories.   
*********************************************************************************************** 

Yasha hit the ground face first with a dull thud. Kagome rolled her over and put her head on Yasha's chest. She picked up on an irregular heart beat and Yasha's breathing seemed too rapid to Kagome. Inu Yasha ran over to her side.   
"What happened?" He asked.   
"I don't know. She just passed out. Inu Yasha we got to get back and talk to Kaede. I have a feeling that this arrow has something to do with Yasha's condition. I don't think that this was one of Kikyo's sealing arrows." Kagome said as she picked up the arrow. It pulsated with the same purple colour as the mark on Yasha. 

** YASHA'S POV **   
I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by a bright purple light. Looking down I noticed I wasn't wearing anything.   
"Kyaaaa. Where the hell are my clothes?" I yelled and tried to cover up. That was when I noticed the vivid purple markings on my arms and legs. _ Hmmm I remember Mother telling me something about these markings. Now what was it? _ I thought as I floated around in the light. _ Oh yeah. Mamma told me that whenever my Youkai blood surfaces these marking would appear and the older I get the darker the marks. Hmm but why would they appear now and in different places normally I just get them on my face. _ I pondered. Suddenly a blurry figured appeared before me. "Who the hell are you?" I yelled at them.   
"So a hanyou did take the arrow." The figure said. "Why?"   
"Because I…I…I didn't want Kagome to get hurt." I finally blurted out.   
"Why?" The figured asked again.   
"Because I know how much my brother loves her and if she was to die or get badly hurt it would hurt him deeply."   
"So you took the arrow for her?" I nodded. "That was a noble sacrifice but not without a cost. The arrow Kikyo fired was supposed to trap Kagome's soul with in her body right at the spot where the arrow hit until Kikyo could retrieve it but since you took that arrow the results of that soul containment are shall I say slightly different." The figure said.   
"What do you mean different?" I asked.   
"Since you're a hanyou you have two blood lines running through your body."   
"So?" I snapped. I was starting to get really annoyed with this figure.   
"That means the arrow is going to seal up your…."   
** END YASHA POV **

(A/N this takes place while Yasha's is out of it.)   
** KAGOME'S POV**   
I watched Inu Yasha run off towards the shrine. I told him to leave me and Yasha here because I didn't want to move her until I had to so I told him to go see if the well was working and if it was to come and get me. I put my hand to Yasha's head. _Damn her temperature dropped again. _ I thought. Since Yasha passed out I noticed that her temperature kept dropping. It didn't help when the crowd of kids around me kept asking me stupid questions either. All my attention was focused on Yasha at that moment.   
"So are your friends' freaks or just plain weird?" A kid asked. I turned to the crowd.   
"Back off and leave me the hell alone. Just get lost all of you." I yelled. "I'm so sick of you guys. My friend could be dieing and all you're doing is asking stupid questions." The crowd thinned out a bit. Inu Yasha came back and landed gracefully on the ground beside me. He wrapped his arms around me waist and I knew I was blushing from the heat in my face.   
"Shh. It's ok now. The well is opened. I found a sealing charm on the other side and I think the others had something to do with that but Kikyo must have removed it. Let's get Yasha home." He said. I nodded and he picked up Yasha and kneeled down in front of me. I climbed on his back and after making sure I wouldn't fall of he headed towards the shrine.   
** END KAGOME POV**   
(A/N Normal POV) Inu Yasha made to the shrine in record time. Kagome ran inside to get her yellow bag and met Inu Yasha in the well house.   
"Let's go." She said. Inu Yasha nodded and with Yasha still in his arms he jumped in the well followed by Kagome. Once on the other side he left Kagome get on his back and he took off towards Kaede's. Once there Kagome jumped off Inu Yasha's back and ran to get Kaede. On the way in she ran into Shippo.   
"Kagome…your back….." He stuttered.   
"I know what you three did but right now I need Kaede for something very important." Kagome gasped. Shippo picked up on that something was wrong.   
"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked as he followed Kagome.   
"It's Yasha. Something is wrong." Kagome answered. Just then she saw Kaede with Sango and Miroku. "KAEDE!" Kagome yelled and waved.   
"Kagome-sama." Miroku said. "What is the matter?"   
"It's Yasha." Kagome gasped. "Please help her." Kaede nodded and led the way to her hut where Inu Yasha had put Yasha. They arrived to find Yasha still passed out but she was curled in a tight ball. Her face was scrunched up in pain. She was constantly shivering. Inu Yasha was missing his kimono top which was wrapped around Yasha. Kaede went over to her and put a hand to her forehead.   
"She's freezing. Quickly Miroku light a fire." She said and Miroku nodded and lit one right away. "Now what happened?" Kagome told her the whole story.   
"I brought this back with us." Kagome said and held up the arrow. Kaede took the arrow.   
"This wasn't meant to hit Yasha was it?" She asked. Kagome shook her head. "I see. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do for Yasha right now." Kaede said. "The best thing to do now is try and make her comfortable." 

It was a long night. No one sleep that night expect for Shippo. He curled up on Yasha's chest (A/N stop thinking those dirty thoughts right now). It was about 4 in the morning when Yasha weakly opened one eye then the other. She forced herself to sit up. _ Ugh I feel like I was run over by a Youkai. _ She thought and moaned as something rolled off of her. Looking down she saw Shippo now curled up in her lap. Everyone else had finally fallen asleep do to exhaustion. Inu Yasha heard the soft moan and open his eyes to see Yasha sitting up breathing heavily. He jumped to his feet and knocked the kitsune flying.   
"Kagome Inu Yasha hit me." He said as she woke up. Kagome also saw the now awake Yasha and went over to her and hugged her.   
"Itai don't do that." Yasha winced and before she could do anything Inu Yasha tossed Miroku out the door.   
"Stay there." He said and went back to Yasha. "Take it off."   
"NANI?" she asked puzzled. Inu Yasha sighed and ripped Yasha's kimono top off plus her white under kimono. "Kyaaaa what the hell… ITIA!" she hollered as Inu Yasha ran a finger over the spot on her back where the arrow had hit. He also notice the vivid purple markings on her arms and back. He went in front of her; she had her arms over her chest, and saw the markings on her back wrapped over her chest and stomach area too. The matched the markings on her face perfectly. He notice the gash and her shoulder that hadn't fully healed. Inu Yasha gabbed Shippo by the tail.   
"Fix that." He said and left. Sango looked over and saw the back of Yasha.   
_What are those? _ She wonder.   
"Oi Sango you're awake too?" Yasha asked as Kagome bound her wound.   
"Hai."   
"Is there anything left of my kimono top?" She asked. Sango looked at the shredded material.   
"Iie gomen." She replied.   
"Damn him." Yasha said. 

Outside Inu Yasha was trying to keep Miroku from going back inside.   
"Knock it off leach." He said and bopped Miroku on the head. Just the girls exited the hut. Yasha had on a miko outfit.   
"Don't say anything Inu Yasha because if you hadn't ripped my top to shreds I wouldn't have to wear this." She hissed. Miroku looked and Inu Yasha with a perverted smile.   
"You ripped your sister's top to shreds?" He said.   
***SMACK* **   
***WHACK***   
***SMACK***   
Poor Miroku was almost knocked unconscious. Yasha had her sleeve rolled up so she could whack him again.   
"What are those?" He asked, pointing to the markings. Yasha looked at the marks.   
"These are my Youkai markings and before you ask no I don't know why their there." She answered. Kaede exited the hut at that moment.   
"I might have the answer to that question." She said. 

********************************************************************************************   
Me: I hope you like the chapter and since I'm still alone I'll say it. Read and review. 


	8. She's a full what?

Me: *drags in Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura and Inu Yasha* I FOUND THEM! *ties them all to a bunch of chairs* There I'm never letting you guys outta my sight again. Oh and Inu Yasha? 

Inu Yasha: Feh what??? 

Me: *evil smirk* SIT! 

Inu Yasha: *Becomes good friends with Tile while still tied to the chair.* 

Me: Damn to bad that doesn't work on everyone. Oh well. 

Bakura: UNTIE ME NOW!!!! 

Yami: YEAH AND UNTIE ME TOO!!! 

Me: *gags everyone* There. Well at least the aibous are being quiet. 

Yugi and Ryou: We wanted to come back but our Yamis wouldn't let us. 

Me: Ok I believe you. *unties Yugi and Ryou.* 

Yugi and Ryou: We'll do the disclaimer. T.G.A.G doesn't own YGO but Yasha is hers cuz she took the time to make her up. 

Yamis: *straggling against the gags* 

Inu Yasha: *out cold on the floor* 

Me: On with the chappy. 

********************************************************************************************** 

"I might have the answer to that question." Kaede said. "Do you have markings any where else?" Yasha lifted the legs of her pants to show the same marks on her legs. "You see that arrow Kikyo fired at Kagome was suppose to seal up her soul so Kikyo could come back and get it but because Yasha took the arrow instead that didn't happen. Instead the arrow sealed up Yasha's human blood." Kaede said. Everyone nearly fell over. Yasha looked at the purple bands around her lower arms.   
"So you're telling me that I have only Youkai blood running through my veins now?" She said. Kaede nodded. "So that means-"   
"Right now you're a full Youkai." Miroku finished.   
"Damn it all. I don't wanna be a full Youkai anymore. Great just when I'm finally happy with being a hanyou this happens." She complained and hit the nearest tree causing it to splinter. "Shit. Damn it." She cursed and stomped off into the forest area cursing the entire way. Kagome didn't like seeing Yasha all upset.   
"Is there anything we can do to reverse the effects?" She asked. In the distance they could hear the sound of something large hitting the ground and knew that Yasha was blowing off steam and not in a good way. She was probably destroying things and Kagome pitied anything that crossed her path right now. Kaede thought for a moment.   
"Actually there is." Kaede said. "But it won't be easy."   
"Tell us." Miroku said. "Having a pissed off full Youkai on our hands isn't really a good thing." 

(A/N this takes place after Yasha stomped away)   
** YASHA'S POV**   
_ Stupid bitch. How dare she do this to me. _ I thought as I stomped away from the humans that considered me a friend. _They probably hate me now. _ I said to myself as I split the nearest tree in two. I heard talking in the background. _ Cool I can still hear them talking. Can't make out what they're saying though. Probably talking about ditching me. _ I thought as I destroyed yet another tree.   
"This is my territory." A giant snake Youkai said as it slithered into my view.   
"Feh like I should care." I answered and destroyed a third tree.   
"I'll destroy you." It said. I just shrugged and ripped the Youkai to pieces.   
_ Stupid Youkai. _ I contemplated going back to the others but decided against it at the present moment. _ They probably hate me right now. _   
_ And why do you care? _ A voice in me head piped up.   
_ I don't. _   
_ Like hell you don't _   
_ I DON'T CARE! _   
_ You do to care, just admit it and you'll feel better. And furthermore they probably don't hate you. _ The annoying voice taunted.   
_ And how the hell would you know. _   
_ Because I'm you, baka. _   
"Great now I'm talking to myself." I complained out loud and jumped into the nearest tree for the night. _ It would be better if I stayed away for now. _ I thought as I drifted off to a light sleep. My ears were still alert to every noise, every movement of the forest around me.   
**END YASHA'S POV**   
"That is the way to reverse the effects. The only problem is the time limit."   
"What time limit?" Inu Yasha asked, concerned for his sister.   
"I take it that this happened today?" Kagome nodded. "Then you have until the day after the next new moon."   
"Or?" Sango said.   
"Or else Yasha's human blood will stay sealed up." Kaede finished. "Now I must leave and help the villagers." She said and walked away. "Oh and don't let that arrow get broken." Kagome stared at the faintly glowing purple arrow in her hands. Shippo looked around.   
"Has anyone seen Yasha?" He asked. Sango shook her head no.   
"No, I haven't seen her since she stomped off. I hope she is ok." She said. Kagome frown a bit. She didn't like not knowing where her friends were.   
"Maybe we should go look for her." Kagome said and started towards the woods. Inu Yasha leaped in front of her and block her way.   
"Feh way bother she's probably fine. Don't forget she's a full Youkai now." He said.   
"Inu Yasha, sit." Kagome said. Inu Yasha suddenly became good friends with the dirt. Kagome stepped over him. "And because she is a full Youkai is all the more reason we should find her. She probably thinks we hate her or something."   
"I agree with Kagome-sama." Miroku said and followed Kagome. Sango, Shippo and Kirara soon followed. Leaving Inu Yasha by himself.   
"Oi wait for me." He yelled and ran after the small group. It didn't take him long to catch up with them.   
"Thought you weren't coming?" Kagome said.   
"Feh I'm just here because you need someone to sniff her out." Inu Yasha huffed. Kagome held up Shippo, who was in her arms.   
"Shippo can do that for us." Kagome answered. Inu Yasha looked a little hurt but quickly covered it up with his usual arrogance.   
"Fine but I guess you know that her scent has changed because she is a full Youkai now." He said as he turned to leave. Shippo jumped from Kagome's arms to Inu Yasha's shoulder.   
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HER NEW SCENT IS!!!!" Shippo wailed in his ears. Inu Yasha knocked the small kitsune to the ground.   
"You said that you didn't need my help." He said as he continued to walk away. Kagome ran after him and grabbed his hand. A faint blush crept into his cheeks.   
"Please help us find Yasha." She said softly. Inu Yasha turned around to find himself staring into her dark eyes. They were brimming with unshed tears making them brighter then usual.   
_ How can I say no to that face? Man she is cute when she pouts…Now is not the time to be thinking about that. _ "Fine."   
"Arigatou Inu Yasha." Kagome shrieked and hugged Inu Yasha. His blush darkened. With Inu Yasha's keen nose and eyesight it didn't take them long to find the area where Yasha was lightly sleeping except she wasn't sleeping anymore. She had heard them coming a while ago and decided to stay put to see if they could find her.   
"Damn it her scent is all over the place so I can't tell where she is right now." Inu Yasha complained. Yasha watched from her perch high in a tree just to the right of where they were standing.   
_ Hmm I wonder who they are looking for. _ Yasha wondered and watched as they walked further into the clearing.   
"But she is here?" Miroku asked. Inu Yasha sniffed the air and nodded.   
"Yeah she's here, her scent hasn't moved." He answered. Yasha moved silently to a lower branch of her tree to get a better view on what they were doing. The sky started to darken as the sun set.   
"I didn't realize how late it is. We better find her soon." Kagome said. She took a depth breath. "YASHA WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Inu Yasha and Shippo clamped their hands over their ears. Yasha nearly fell out of her tree.   
_ They're looking for me? Why? _ She wondered and jumped to the ground behind them rubbing her sore ears while hiding in some bushes. She decided to let the 'Let see if they can find me' game go on.   
"I guess she didn't hear me." Kagome sighed and took another deep breath. This time Inu Yasha and Shippo were prepared and covered their ears. "YASHA WHERE ARE YOU?!?! WE MISS YOU!!!" She hollered even louder. Yasha was holding her head in pain.   
_ They miss me??? OK time to stop this game before I go deaf. _ She thought as she walked out from behind the bushes.   
"Huh she still hasn't come out?" Kagome smirk. "Y-" He scream was cut off by a hand over her mouth. She noticed the claws where shorter then Inu Yasha's but just as deadly.   
"Don't scream anymore it hurts my ears." Came a cold voice. The hand was removed from her mouth and Kagome turned around to find Yasha standing behind her. Kagome sighed a sigh of relief; from the sound of her voice she thought is was Sesshoumaru. "What now?" She said as Kagome relaxed. Yasha's voice was just as cold as Sesshoumaru's.   
"It's nothing. You just scared me." She said. Shippo jumped from his spot on Miroku's shoulder to Yasha's and hugged her around the neck.   
"I missed you. And we all got worried when you didn't come back." He wailed in her ears which flattened against her head.   
"You…were worried about…me?" She said softly. Her voice lost its cold edge. Miroku nodded.   
"Hai Yasha-sama we were all worried. Kagome-sama even came to look for you." He said.   
"And you don't have to worry about us hating you because you are a full Youkai now." Sango said. Yasha relaxed and smiled.   
_See I told you they don't hate you. _ The annoying voice in her head said.   
_ Shut up. _ Kagome walked over to Yasha, grabbed her hand and started to pull her along.   
"C'mon let's get back before it gets to dark out." She said and everyone started to head back.   
"So she's a full Youkai now. How interesting." A voice said. 

******************************************************************************************** 

Me: Gomen ne about the crappy chappy the next one will be better I promise. 

Yamis: *still gagged.* 

Yugi: Read and 

Ryou: Review. 


	9. Make up

Me: I'm happy to say I finally own IY! YEAH!!!   
Inu Yasha: No you don't   
Me: *pouts* Inu Yasha is right I don't own IY but Yasha is mine because I made her up and I even did drawings of her hanyou, Youkai and human forms.   
Inu Yasha: Stop rambling and get on with the chapter.   
Me: Fine and arigatou for all the reviews. 

*************************************************************************

Yasha silently followed Kagome back to the village. The others had gone a head to tell Kaede that they had found Yasha.   
_ Why would they go through all that trouble to find me? _ She pondered. _ Is what Kagome said true? They don't hate me even though I'm a Youkai now? _ in her ponderings she failed to notice that she and Kagome were being followed. She also failed to notice when Kagome stopped until she ran into her. "Gomen." She mumbled as she stumbled back a little.   
"Its ok Yasha." Kagome smiled as she picked herself off the ground. "Itai." She whimpered as she sat back down. Yasha kneeled beside her.   
"What's the matter?" She asked. It was her turn to be concerned over her friend's wellbeing.   
"I think when I fell I sprained my ankle." Kagome whimpered. Yasha looked at the ankle and it was swollen a little. Yasha ran her fingers over the ankle while Kagome whimpered.   
"It is defiantly sprained." Yasha said, and ripped a strip of material off the sleeve of her shirt and bound Kagome's ankle. She then pick Kagome up bridle style (That is the best way to carry someone with a hurt ankle.) and took off at a slight run.   
"I could've probably walked." Kagome protested.   
"Feh, yeah right, you couldn't even stand it when I ran my fingers over it." Yasha retorted. Kagome gave up. She knew that Yasha was just as stubborn as her brother. With Yasha carrying Kagome it didn't take them long to get back to the hut. Inu Yasha was sitting in a tree waiting for them. When Yasha came out of the forest carrying Kagome he jumped to the ground and ran over.   
"What happened?" He asked, trying to mask her concern. It didn't work thought, Yasha could tell that her brother had feelings for the human girl but she knew that he wouldn't admit that. And she also knew that Kagome had feelings for her brother but she too wouldn't admit it.   
"She's fine. She tripped and sprained her ankle." Yasha said as she put the sleeping Kagome in Inu Yasha's arms. A faint blush spread across his cheeks as Kagome, who was seeking warmth, snuggled into his chest. A slight smirk crossed Yasha's face. Inu Yasha just huffed and carried Kagome into the hut, ignoring the stares he got from the others. Yasha entered the hut right after him and sat down in a far corner and resumed her light sleep. Inu Yasha sat in the other corner with Kagome on his lap.   
"NANI?" He asked as Sango, and Miroku stared at him as they spread out the sleeping bags that Kagome had given them to use. Shippo wanted to curl up beside Kagome like he normal did but decided against it. Seeing Shippo's dilemma Sango made some room in her sleeping bag.   
"C'mon Shippo you can sleep with me and Kirara tonight." She said. Shippo happily bounded over to Sango and curled up beside her and promptly fell asleep. Pretty soon everyone in the hut was sleeping. Near sunrise Yasha suddenly heard the faint sound of leaves rustling so she headed outside to check it out. Once outside her keen sense of smell picked up on a few different Youkais hanging around.   
_ Heh they won't come around as long as I'm here. _ She thought. She suddenly smelt something that reminded her of dead bodies. _ Kikyo. _ She thought. Suddenly Inu Yasha was beside her.   
"Kikyo." He said. Yasha nodded.   
"I though it was her. That smell gave it away. By the way what'd you do with Kagome?" She said.   
"I put her in her sleeping bag."   
"Ok. Well shall we?"   
"Let's go kick some ass." Inu Yasha agreed as he and his sister ran off towards the smell. It wasn't long before they saw Kikyo's soul stealers. "Soul stealers? Why would she need something like that?"   
"Kikyo can't survive with the souls of the dead." Inu Yasha told her.   
"That's wrong, taking the souls of others just so she can live." Yasha retorted. Just then they reached the clearing where Kikyo was. Her soul stealers cast an eerie pale light over everything.   
"I thought you would come." She said.   
"Reverse what you did too Yasha." Inu Yasha told her.   
"Why should I?" Kikyo asked, "She shouldn't have interfered in my business."   
"You were going to hurt Kagome so of course I was going to interfere." Yasha said. Kikyo was shocked at the change that had taken place in Yasha. Her youki was much stronger than she had guessed it to be.   
"I'll reverse it on one condition." Kikyo finally said.   
"What's that?" Inu Yasha asked.   
"After I do it I get to take your soul to hell with me." Inu Yasha fell silent.   
"No way!" Yasha snapped, "I'd rather stay this way then have you drag my brother's soul off to hell. Stupid clay bitch."   
"It's up to you Inu Yasha. I'll come back in 1 month." Kikyo said. Yasha's anger flared up and she backhanded Kikyo, leaving 4 long, bloody scratches on Kikyo's face. "Just remember Yasha that only I can reverse what had been done." Kikyo said holding her face.   
"Get lost Kikyo before I decide that I like being a full youkai and kill you just for the hell of it." Yasha threatened. Kikyo took the warning and left. "C'mon lets get back before the others wake up." Inu Yasha nodded.   
_My soul for Yasha's human blood to be returned. _ He thought. He looked over at his sister. She looked different now. Along with her markings, her hair had taken on a darker bluish color with a few strips of the original color, and her eyes held a red tinge all the time. _It's not fair to her, but if I go to hell with Kikyo I'll never see Kagome again. I won't even get to tell her how I feel. Who am I kidding she could never have feelings for a half-breed like me. _ He thought. Yasha had a feeling she knew what Inu Yasha was thinking about.   
"I wouldn't go to hell with that clay bitch if I was you because I know a certain someone would be really sad." She said. Inu Yasha stopped dead in his tracks.   
"Nani? What do you mean?"   
"I'll let you figure that out. Ja ne." She said as she ran off towards the hut. _ I wonder how long it will take him before he realizes who I'm talking about. _   
_ I wonder who she was talking about? It could be…could it? _ "Oi wait for me!" he called out. He heard Yasha laughing ahead of him. He reached the hut to find Kagome waiting outside for him. "What are you doing out here? A youkai could've gotten you then who would find the shards." He said.   
_Damn those stupid shards. _ Kagome thought. "Gomen nasai Inu Yasha. It was I just woke up and both you and Yasha were gone and…gomen." She said softly, her voice quivering. Inu Yasha's nose picked up on the salty smell of tears.   
_ Oh great I made her cry. Is that all I can do? Make her cry? Sango, Shippo, Yasha and even that perverted Monk rarely make her cry and every time I open my mouth I say something to hurt her. _ Inu Yasha thought. Kagome turned and went back into the hut leaving Inu Yasha alone with the smell of Kagome's tears. Yasha came out a few seconds later.   
"You're an ass, you know that." She hissed. "Is that the only thing your good at? Making her cry?" Inu Yasha felt even worse now. His ears drooped and he looked like a puppy who knew had done something wrong.   
"I know, and I hate it." He whispered.   
"Then stop doing it." Yasha said. Inu Yasha looked surprised.   
"You heard me?" He didn't think Yasha had heard him.   
"Duh, see these?" She said and twitched her ears, "They let me hear sound waves." She then reentered the hut and came out dragging a half awake Miroku followed by Sango carrying a still sleeping Shippo. "Then go fix it. She's in the back room crying." Yasha said.   
"It's not that easy. I…" Inu Yasha said.   
"Just tell her how you feel." Yasha said.   
"It's not easy. It's not like you would know." Inu Yasha said. Yasha was beyond mad now. She couldn't even form coherent sentences or thoughts. She made a noise that sounded like a cross between a growl and a snort. The red in her eyes flared up. Inu Yasha backed up for fear of his life. Yasha was ready to rip her brother to shreds but instead she grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into the hut.   
"Your right I'm just a hanyou gone youkai, what would I know about love only that if you continue to push her away one day she might not come back. Now I'm not letting either of you out." She managed to say as she left. Inu Yasha went to the door to find Yasha sitting in front of it to make sure no one got in or out. Inu Yasha sighed and went back in. Miroku had curled up by a tree and had fallen asleep again. Sango was leaning against Kirara sleeping with Shippo in her arms.   
Inside the hut Inu Yasha inhaled deeply. Kagome's scent was mixed with the scents of the others but to him Kagome's was the sweetest. _What am I getting myself into now? I just can't tell her how I feel. _ He thought and his ears drooped further. For once in his life he sat in a corner and whimpered like a puppy. "I hate making her cry." He whimpered softly. Kagome was in the other room. She thought she heard something or someone in the other room so she quietly tip-toed to the door and pushed the curtain aside. She saw Inu Yasha sitting in a corner, facing the wall, whimpering like a puppy. She had to smile. She tip-toed until she was behind Inu Yasha then she gently rubbed on ear. The whimpering stopped. Kagome smile got wider as she rubbed the other ear. A low rumbled started in Inu Yasha's chest and slowly got louder. Normally Inu Yasha didn't like anyone touching his ears but for some reason the person behind him made it feel ok. Kagome knelt down behind him still rubbing his ears. She had heard him when he had said "I hate making her cry." She rested her chin on his shoulder and asked   
"Who do you hate making cry Inu-kun?" Inu Yasha stopped his purring and tensed up.   
_I…Inu-kun???_ He thought. "K…K…Kagome?" He said and turned around and ended up tripping and falling, landing and his hands and knees with Kagome under him.   
"Yes Inu-kun?" She asked softly. She like the way a blush crept into his cheeks when she called him that. Their faces were about and inch apart. "Who do you hate making cry Inu-kun?"   
"You." He said softly. His light breath was soft against her lips and it took all her will power not to lean up towards his lips. Inu Yasha was having the same problem. "I hate seeing you cry."   
"You never make me cry Inu-kun." Kagome said.   
"But…"   
"It's just I feel like all I'm good for is finding the shards and once that's done…you won't want…me around anymore. Also I feel second place to Kik-"   
"Don't say her name. She's nothing anymore. And you do more than just finding the shards." He said leaning towards her slightly and she could picture him kissing her. "You make me feel…I don't know…alive I guess. Around you I feel that it doesn't matter that I'm a hanyou. You accepted me for what I am. You're so much more than her. You got spirit, you're not afraid to put yourself in danger for a friend. You're always happy where she was always cold and cut-off. She only loved me for the human I could've been."   
"What do you mean Inu-kun?" She said gently. Inu Yasha wanted to kiss her right there and then but he wanted to tell her how he felt first.   
"What I'm trying to say is…well…I…l…lo…" He couldn't get the word out. Kagome's eyes widened slightly.   
Outside Yasha had her ears turned towards the hut. She didn't want to miss anything and thanks to her youkai hearing she was able to hear everything, even their heart-beats. "   
"He still can't say it. What a baby. He better say it soon." She muttered. Suddenly her nose picked up on a totally different scent. "Who's that?"   
_ Is he trying to tell me that he loves me? _ She thought. Her eyes glazed over at the thought. Inu Yasha was still stuttering when Kagome closed the space between them and kissed him right there. Inu Yasha melted into the kiss and entwined his hands in her hair. _ I can't believe I'm kissing Inu Yasha_ she thought.   
_ I can't believe she is actually kissing me_ Inu Yasha thought. It was too soon when Inu Yasha sensed that Kagome needed to breath and broke the kiss off. "I love you Kagome." He finally said. Kagome throw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Inu Yasha pulled her onto his lap and buried his nose in her hair.   
"I love you too Inu-kun. I've loved you for a long time." She answered. Inu Yasha smiled in her hair.   
"Did I ever tell you that you have the sweet scent ever." He said. Kagome giggled.   
"No but when you got poisoned by Kumogashira you told that you lied when you said that you hated my smell. But then you acted like nothing happened so I thought I was hearing things." Kagome said.   
"Well you weren't. I did lie. I think your smell is very pleasant. I would've even shattered the Shikon no Tama if it meant keeping you here." Inu Yasha said. Kagome turned and faced him. A smile lit her whole face up and Inu Yasha was glad that smile was because of him.   
"You really mean that?"   
"Hai, I would do anything to keep you by my side." He said. Kagome smiled and yawned. Inu Yasha had to smile. "I'm not surprised that your still tried it is just after sunrise. Don't worry go back to sleep I'll stay here." He said as he went to put her back in her sleeping bag but Kagome stopped him.   
"I like where I am right now." She said and rested her head against Inu Yasha's chest and fell asleep. Inu Yasha smiled again and covered them both with Kagome's sleeping bag.   
"Slept tight, love." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. 

*********************************************************************

Me: Gomen ne about the crappy chappy the next one will be better I promise.   
Inu Yasha: So you finally stuck some Me and Kagome romance in there?   
Me: Hai, it makes what I have to write later seem better.   
Inu Yasha: What ever just read and review. 


	10. Tell Us

Me: I'm glad to say I'm finally back and I got a new computer! *does a happy dance*   
Inu Yasha: About damn time too.   
Me: I just love that all my readers stuck with me and sent me e-mails hoping I'd get a computer soon so for all of you here is the next chapter of Inu Yasha's sister 

********************************************************************* 

Outside the hut Yasha was smiling to herself.   
_So he finally did it. _ She thought. Her nose picked up on the scent again and this time it was closer than before. _Whoever that is they're defiantly a youkai. _   
Inside the hut Inu Yasha recognized the scent that was heading towards them. He wasn't too please with it. He stood up and tried to put Kagome in her sleeping bag but her fists were balled up in his shirt.   
"Mine." She mumbled in her sleep. Inu Yasha smiled and gently pried her fists from his shirt.   
"Hai Love. I'm yours now and forever." He whispered gently and kissed the top of Kagome's head before he headed outside to join Yasha. "I was wondering when he was going to show up.   
"So how did things go with Kagome?" Yasha asked as both of them stepped off the small porch to meet the arriver.   
"I'll tell you later." Just then the 'arriver' showed up. Kagome stuck her head out the door.   
"I sense 2 shards…oh hi Kouga." she said as she joined them and stood beside Inu Yasha. "I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there."   
"I would never leave you and you know it."   
"I know but still…" Kouga looked for one to the other.   
" Did I miss something here?" He asked as he took Kagome's hand in his. Kagome slowly pulled it out.   
"I'm sorry Kouga but you did miss something." She said as she wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha's waist. "Now where were we?" she smiled craftily. Inu Yasha smiled right back at her and picked her up. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as she leaned in for another kiss. Kouga couldn't believe what he was seeing.   
"You're telling me that you'd rather spend your life with this…this…this hanyou?" he stuttered. Yasha started pushing him away from the camp and the kissing couple.   
"If I have to answer that you are truly stupid." She replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes. _Some people can be so dense. _   
"Who the hell are you anyways?" Kouga wanted to know. Yasha had pushed him to the edge of the trees and gave him one good shove that sent him off his feet.   
"The name is Yasha and I'm Inu Yasha's sister. And don't you ever forget that."   
"But you are a youkai."   
"Yeah and that is none of your business." Kouga shrugged and left. Yasha then turned the attention back to her brother and Kagome. "So I take it things went good?" Kagome broke off the kiss and laughed. Inu Yasha joined in which woke up Miroku. Sango and Shippo.   
"Yeah things went great. Thanks Yasha." Kagome smiled.   
"I don't get it. What is going on?" Miroku said. Sango and Shippo nodded their agreement. Yasha decided to yawn at that moment and jump to the lowest branches above Miroku's head.   
"They can tell you while I tired to get at least 30 minutes of sleep." She mumbled and closed her eyes. Inu Yasha looked at his sister and decided that she earned her sleep.   
"So tell us already." Sango said.   
"Well how do I say this." Inu Yasha blushed. Kagome noticed and laughed.   
_He still can't say his true feelings out loud to everyone but I know how he feels. _ Kagome thought and took Inu Yasha's hand. "We'll tell them when the time is right." She said and took Inu Yasha by the hand. "Come back inside." She yawned. Inu Yasha picked her up and carried back into the hut.   
"The shards can wait till everyone is ready to leave." He said.   
"I bet you that those two are finally together." Sango said as she headed back inside. Miroku, Shippo and Kirara followed closely behind.   
"I agree with you Sango." Miroku said. "I agree." 

************************************************************************ 

Me: Done chapter 10.   
Inu Yasha: Read and Review. 


	11. She's gone

Me: I LUV YTV!

Inu Yasha:  Feh!

 Me: Don't get mad at me if they gave you a shitty voice. Actually they gave everyone a shitty voice. ARG HOW I MISS MY JAPANESE DUBBED VERSIONS! *starts pulling out hair* 

 Inu Yasha: Stop screaming already and get on with the chappy.

********************************************************

 Inside the hut everyone bombarded Kagome and Inu Yasha with questions. 

 "So are you two together or what?" Sango asked. Inu Yasha turned a bright red and Kagome laughed which caused Inu Yasha to blush brighter. 

Outside Yasha, who had only pretended to need more sleep, opened her golden eyes. The sunlight filtered through the leaves leaving her in shadows. She sat up and looked to the ground to find Kouga staring up at her. 

 "And what do you want?" She asked rather rudely as she jumped to the ground. After brushing some dirt off the back of her hakama (That is the name of the pants they wear), she started to head into the hut. Kouga's eyes followed her making her stop and turn around. Yasha was really starting to get pissed off. "I'll ask you once more before I beat the shit out of you. What the hell do you want?"  
 "Is Kagome really in…love with 'him'?" He asked rather quietly. 

 "Yeah she is."   
 "Does 'he'…love her?" Yasha nodded. "Well tell him if he hurts her I'll kill him." Kouga said before he ran off in a cloud of dust.

_'Baka.'_ Yasha thought as she entered the hut. Looking around she noticed Inu Yasha and Kagome weren't there. "Where's the happy couple?"  

 "They went in the back room. And are they really a couple?" Shippo asked as he looked up from playing with Kirara on the floor.   
 "They didn't tell you? Man, he is such a wimp." Yasha muttered. Her ears gave an involuntary twitch as she spun around to face the back room. '_Something's not_ _right._' she thought and quickly crossed the room and threw open the door to find that Inu Yasha was unconscious against the wall and Kagome was nowhere to be seen. "Shit."  
 Inu Yasha moaned as he came too. He looked around the room. The back wall looked like it had been melted by some kind of acid. 

"Damn it. Where's Kagome?"   
Yasha went over and touched the greenish colored foam on the wall. It burned her hand on contact. She quickly wiped her hand off on her pants.

"I don't know. But whoever did this did it without me sensing a thing and that alone must've taken quite a bit of talent." She said. Inu Yasha leaped through the hole in the wall and took off running. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I have to find Kagome!" He shouted. Yasha sighed and took off after her brother. 

_'I'm probably going to regret this.' _She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Kagome woke to find herself tied up. She struggled against her bonds but only caused them to get tighter. 

"Stop struggling girl." A voice cut through the dark. Kagome looked around wildly. 

"Who said that?" She asked. An evil laugh crackled. It raised the hairs on Kagome's arms. She shivered. 

"You are going to bring the pathetic half-breed and his sister right to me."   
'_Inu-kun and Yasha? No I have to get away some how. I can't let anything bad happened to Inu Yasha.' _She thought. '_Not when we finally…'_

"Inu Yasha stop damn it." Yasha hollered. "Do you even know where you're going?" Inu Yasha stopped so suddenly Yasha slammed into his back.  "Fuck…Don't do that."    
"Look you don't have to come with me." He said, not turning around. Yasha sighed. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean. It could be Kikyo behind it. But I doubt that because I didn't smell her." Yasha said. 

"Oi you two wait for us." A voice called out from behind them. Both turned to see Miroku, Sango and Shippo following on Kirara.   
"What are you guys doing here?" Inu Yasha demanded. Miroku hit him over the head with his staff.

"We're here to help find Kagome-sama."   
"Yeah she's our friend to." Sango said. Yasha turned to the wind and sniffed, the wind tossing her hair about like a bluish cloud. She caught the whiff of someone. She pointed westwards.

"Looks like we're going that way." She said. Everyone took off in the direction she pointed to.

"Looks like they're on their way." The dark figure said as he blanked the wall he had been watching from. "Now the fun begins."

Yasha suddenly came to a stop and looked about. The group was in an opened field. 

"What is it Yasha?" Sango asked. Yasha just shook her head.

"Nothing Sango. Let's keep going." She answered. '_Nothing but the fact I could've of swore that we're being watched.'_ She thought to herself. 

Kagome was still tied up but she was struggling to get free. She had to warn Inu Yasha and Yasha. 

_I have to get free. _A single tear fell and hit the cold stone floor on which she sat. She couldn't stop the tears once they started and freely she cried.

  
************************************************************************

  
Me: Done chapter 11.

Inu Yasha: Read and Review.


	12. Go Here

go to http/ for my stories that are being redone by Kawaii Neko sama so be nice to her. 


End file.
